


Agridoce

by dustlights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlights/pseuds/dustlights
Summary: Para Park Chanyeol conhecer Byun Baekhyun fora instigante, fascinante, penetrante e desesperadoramente inevitável. Dez anos se passaram e Baekhyun eventualmente se perdeu no ato de amar Chanyeol, então o deixou. Agora, a única lembrança que sobrava do outro naquele apartamento era sua antiga camiseta, abandonada no fundo de uma gaveta.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	1. O inevitável em conhecer você

**Author's Note:**

> [CHANBAEK | BREAK-UP | ANGST | PT-BR]
> 
> Olá 😣💗  
> Bom, não querendo me estender muito... Me chamo mia e resolvi tomar coragem e começar a postar alguns dos meus projetos aqui.  
> Acho que agora quero aprender um pouco mais e para isso tem que existir uma conexão com algum tipo de público, né?  
> Quem tiver interesse em saber mais sobre meu processo criativo ou sobre mim eu tô sempre comentando tudo no twitter (/chanbaeks).
> 
> Antes de começar a leitura queria deixar um aviso que talvez seja importante (!) eu não tenho beta, então me desculpe qualquer errinho. essa foi uma fanfic experimental, terá três capítulos. quis conversar um pouco mais com vocês sobre todo o processo de se apaixonar, se perder e precisar se reencontrar sem a pessoa. tentei também inovar na narração, deixar dinâmica, corrida, com um ritmo diferente. será que vão perceber?
> 
> Todo feedback será muito bem vindo. boa leitura!

“Você só pode estar brincando comigo.”

  
  
Chanyeol xingou baixinho quando a vigésima camiseta puxada no fundo da gaveta fora uma do Foo Fighters. Passou os dígitos sobre a malha desgastada, sentindo o tecido tão familiar abraçar seus dedos. Colocava todo o cuidado no toque, tamanho medo daquela lembrança se desfazer.

  
  
_Era a favorita de Baekhyun._

  
E por ser a favorita dele, perderia as contas se tentasse calcular as vezes que já fora usada e lavada.

  
Aproximou o algodão perto das narinas, receoso se deveria provar um pouco do aroma que carregava. Era óbvio que traria o cheiro de Baekhyun. Aquele misturar de cedro e água de rosas. O outro passara tanto tempo vestido naquele pano que era como se ele fosse uma extensão de seu corpo, tudo de Baekhyun estava impregnado nele, e era o último e único pedaço que restara dele naquele apartamento.

  
A ideia do seu antigo namorado tê-la esquecido acidentalmente no flat parecia algo quase impossível de acontecer. Baekhyun nunca deixaria algo tão precioso para trás. Nunca ao menos deixara qualquer pessoa usar aquela camiseta. Por alguns segundos indagou se ele não fizera isso de propósito - escondido o objeto no fundo de suas gavetas torcendo pelo dia que Chanyeol o encontrasse. E lembrasse dele. Uma última tentativa de torturar o coração já completamente esgotado de Chanyeol.

  
Não.

  
Seria maldoso demais, certo? Afinal quem resolveu abandonar Chanyeol e a camiseta de banda fora Baekhyun, para início de conversa.

  
Talvez Baekhyun não quisesse mais a camiseta. Existiam muitas lembranças ligadas a ela que poderiam levá-lo de volta a Chanyeol. Não seria bom carregar todo aquele peso na mala, talvez nem coubesse. Talvez não existisse espaço para aquele pedaço de pano na vida de Baekhyun, como já não existia espaço para Chanyeol nela.

  
Recordou então a primeira vez que colocaram os olhos na camiseta. Estavam no primeiro ano de faculdade, já namoravam há três. Chanyeol quis levar Baekhyun a um show de rock em seu aniversário, na esperança de convencê-lo de que bandas de rock eram boas de ouvir também.

  
A verdade era que nunca compartilharam muitos gostos. Principalmente em relação à música. Chanyeol tinha dois extremos - gostava de rock, dos solos longos de guitarra e da barulheira batendo nos ouvidos, ou mesmo a improvisação do jazz e o doce do sax. Já Baekhyun, só ouvia música clássica desde que se entendia por gente e entendia de música.

  
No final da noite, Baekhyun gostara tanto da excitante sensação de fazer parte de uma plateia que Foo Fighters logo se tornou sua primeira _e única_ banda de rock favorita. Chanyeol ainda podia ouvir claramente aos ouvidos a empolgação na fala de Baekhyun quando pedia para ser acompanhado até a lojinha de suvenir.

  
Os olhos castanhos que sempre brilhavam cada vez que miravam algo que amasse brilhavam com a mesma intensidade ao encarar a camiseta preta que trazia o nome da banda em uma grafia bem infantil cor de tijolo.

  
Pagou algumas notas por ela, Chanyeol falou na época ser um desperdício do pouco dinheiro que eles tinham como universitários. Mas depois voltou atrás com as palavras. Ganhava o mais bonito dos sorrisos de Baekhyun. E toda vez que Baekhyun ousava sorrir daquela maneira para ele - levado, com peito cheio, as bochechas comendo os olhos de tão altas e rosadas - Chanyeol experimentava da sensação de se encontrar apaixonado demais por Baekhyun.

  
O embrulhar no fundinho do estômago, a visão levemente desfocada, aqueles segundos letárgicos onde não conseguia mover qualquer parte de seu corpo ou viajar em qualquer pensamento que não fosse tomado completamente pela existência de Baekhyun. Ah, e o formigar. O formigar nas plantas dos pés que ele jurava por todos os santos que sentia. Chanyeol falava para todo mundo que era o mais próximo do voar que um ser humano podia chegar. Era assim, perder a noção do chão.

  
E então Baekhyun a levou para casa com ele naquele dia, e voltou a usar a camiseta quase todas as semanas de sua vida. A discografia do Foo Fighters a um clique de distância no iPod, do lado de Brahms, Debussy, Stravinsky...

  
Chanyeol tinha fácil na memória as inúmeras ocasiões que passara do lado dele e daquela peça de roupa. As melhores e mais longas viagens de carro que tivera em toda sua vida, junto de um Baekhyun incansável e barulhento. Os fins de tarde que seu namorado passava empoleirado na bancada da sua cozinha, com apenas a camiseta cobrindo o tórax e parte das coxas grossas. As noites que dormiram abraçados no sofá até acordar sufocado com o perfume floral do mais velho e com os braços dormentes. As noites em claro que passaram fazendo sexo e que, coincidentemente, começavam com Chanyeol despindo Baekhyun daquela mesma camiseta.

  
Temia chorar outra vez ao se deixar tomar pela nostalgia. Respirou fundo, para sua miséria, o cheiro de Baekhyun voltou a preencher suas narinas.

  
Caminhou até sua cozinha, ainda desnudo da cintura para cima, os joelhos cedendo alguns centímetros cada vez que ousava pisar no chão, como se fosse perder sua integridade. Ao chegar na bancada, percorreu por todas as portas e gavetas atrás de uma tesoura. Sua mente continuava a brincar com amarga lembrança de Baekhyun naquele cômodo.

  
Podia ouvir sua voz.

  
 _“Cuidado, não vá se machucar.”_ Era o que falava toda vez que Chanyeol se aproximava de qualquer objeto pontiagudo. A voz doce, melódica, quase um cantar do mais bonito pássaro, ou um tocar de cordas do seu instrumento favorito.

  
Fechou a gaveta de cima com força, o baque da madeira ecoando pelos quatro cantos do flat, silenciando o fantasma de Baekhyun.

  
— Maldita tesoura que nunca aparece quando se precisa dela. Maldita indução elétrica. Quem inventou o fogão sem boca é um tremendo idiota. — Praguejou, batendo os punhos no cooktop a sua frente. — Maldita hora para parar de fumar, eu só queria um isqueiro.

  
Levou as mãos aos cabelos castanhos, puxando-os devagarzinho a fim de aliar com a tensão que crescia do diafragma para cima. Com o canto dos olhos capturou de novo a camiseta, bobamente jogada no mármore. Puxou-a, jogando a peça de roupa dentro do forno, fechando-o logo em seguida e apertando alguns botões como se soubesse o que estava fazendo.

  
A verdade só o acordou depois de alguns poucos segundos em transe quando a noção de queimar Baekhyun fora de sua vida deixou de ser uma alternativa inteligente. Abriu a porta do forno às pressas, retirando de dentro a camiseta que até então estava intacta, batendo as mãos no pano com um desespero justo no gesto, para retirar qualquer sujeira dela.

  
Respirou fundo outra vez já extremamente irritado com o perfume de Baekhyun que parecia não querer sair do ar. Puxou o celular do bolso da calça para encarar a foto que trazia na tela de bloqueio. Dois amantes no que seriam um de seus dias felizes, quando ainda estavam juntos. Desbloqueou só para procurar o contato de Baekhyun na agenda, não que de qualquer maneira ligaria para ele. Se essa fosse sua intenção teria discado o número de cor, a ponta dos dedos deslizaria em automático pela tela de tão familiarizada com o ato. Não. Ele só queria olhar para o nome daquele que amava, só queria sentir um pouquinho o calor de saber que a qualquer momento ele estava a uma ligação de ouvir seu som favorito. Parecia lhe dar um pouco de controle na vida, perante todo descontrole de ser abandonado por Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
Chanyeol e Baekhyun se encontraram pela primeira vez num dia de verão.

  
A família de ambos planejou uma viagem para a Ilha de Jeju em julho de 2008. Eles tinham 16 anos na época, acabaram se hospedando em casas vizinhas e a conversa se iniciou num finzinho de tarde, quando Chanyeol resolveu passear pela cidade com seus primos e gentilmente convidou o garoto baixinho e sorridente do jardim ao lado para acompanhá-los.

  
Naquele mesmo dia discutiram umas cinquentas vezes sobre tudo que poderiam discutir. Não importasse o que Chanyeol dissesse, Baekhyun sempre teria uma opinião para contrapor. Brigaram durante todos os jogos do Arcade também. Baekhyun descobriu naquela tarde o lado mais sombrio da personalidade de Chanyeol – a gigantesca necessidade que tinha de ganhar toda e qualquer competição. Quem os acompanhava pensava que até a hora de voltar para casa ambos se engajariam numa luta física. O mais surpreendente daquela semana aconteceu logo na manhã seguinte, quando Baekhyun cumprimentou Chanyeol com um sorriso maior que o do dia anterior, puxando-o pelo braço, convidando para almoçar com sua família.

  
Descobriram inúmeras coisas um do outro. Como o fato de que tinham a mesma idade e podiam cortar qualquer tipo de formalidade. Moravam no mesmo país, e, embora, não na mesma cidade, muito próximos um do outro. Ambos tinham planos parecidos para a faculdade também.

  
_Conhecer Baekhyun foi instigante fascinante penetrante e desesperadoramente inevitável._

  
Na última tarde que passaram juntos naquele ano, Chanyeol teve a vontade repentina de confessar seus pensamentos a Baekhyun. As palavras se formaram tão clara e morna quanto a água do oceano a frente deles.

  
— Eu acho que estava esperando o dia para encontrar você.

  
A única reação de Baekhyun foi rir. Uma risada gutural? Gostosa, de fechar os olhos e doer as costelas. Chanyeol apreciou aqueles instantes com cada batida do seu coração. O crepúsculo fazia os olhinhos de Baekhyun carregar um tom estranho de caramelo e iluminava suas maçãs do rosto de uma maneira que nunca mais esqueceria. O som das ondas batendo umas nas outras e na areia branquinha e os passarinhos ao fundo que se despediam do sol em canto. Tudo enfeitava o som doce brilhante e leve que era a sua risada.

  
Chanyeol só foi descobrir um ano depois que naquele momento embarcava na viagem de se apaixonar por Baekhyun.

  
Mantiveram contato. Conversavam por mensagens de texto ou pela internet sempre quando fosse possível. E a memória daquelas férias permaneceu nítida em suas mentes até o dia que o destino colocou ambos frente a frente outra vez.

  
Chanyeol tinha 17 anos e, como muitos adolescentes, tinha uma tremenda aversão pelo romance. Nunca nem parara para pensar em quando de fato gostaria de entrar em um relacionamento. Talvez sendo levemente influenciado pelos anos que assistiu ao casamento de seus pais se desmanchar na sua frente. Ou nos dramas que sua irmã mais velha vivenciara com os amores de sua vida.

  
Até achar Baekhyun e ele se ver fantasiando com a ideia de se comprometer com outro ser humano. De repente a imagem de passar longos anos da sua vida ao lado de alguém não pareceu o pior dos porvires.

  
Chanyeol se descobriu alguém romântico.

  
Baekhyun estaria mentindo se dissesse que quando conheceu o garoto de sorriso largo da casa do lado não tomara consciência do quanto bonito ele era. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que passou pela sua cabeça quando Chanyeol brigava com a máquina de pinball naquele início de noite. No entanto, se tem uma coisa que nunca previu foi que Chanyeol tivesse qualquer consideração parecida a respeito do próprio Baekhyun.

  
Nem mesmo quando, durante as muitas conversas da madrugada, ambos arriscavam um flerte. Que logo mesmo sempre era correspondido.

  
Ou mesmo quando, um ano depois, através de uma mensagem de texto lá para depois das 4 da manhã, Chanyeol desembuchava sobre toda a confusão que perambulava pela sua cabeça e tirava teu sono.

  
Não previa qualquer um dos sentimentos de Chanyeol nem quando ele o chamara para sair, ou quando lhe dera um beijo de boa noite no pé da escada da varanda, ou quando lhe pediu em namoro algumas semanas depois do primeiro encontro.

  
Para Baekhyun era difícil compreender onde ele e Chanyeol se encontravam mesmo depois de 10 anos juntos, morando no mesmo flat em Nova Iorque, segundos antes de propor que aquele relacionamento acabasse.

  
Chanyeol era um cara nascido em berço de ouro, sempre vestido a caráter, com nenhum fio de cabelo fora do lugar, alto, ridiculamente atraente. Bem-educado, duma maneira que as vezes faz você se sentir burro mesmo depois de acompanhá-lo em cinco horas de conversa. Com um senso de humor fora do comum. Ele gostava de se aventurar, de experimentar, de viver e aproveitar. Tinha aquela coisa de ser budista ocasional e conseguia fazer até o budismo parecer algo otimista. Ele gostava de compartilhar. Talvez fosse coisa de quem nunca precisou se preocupar com dinheiro na vida. E, acima de tudo, uma das maiores características de sua personalidade era a de que ele amava Baekhyun, tanto e das maneiras mais bonitas.

  
Baekhyun era um homem de paixões pequenas, ambições menores. Sendo o amor o mais distante dos objetivos que um dia pretendeu alcançar. Ele transparecia ser simples, mas a mente era sempre um grande quebra-cabeças. Como todo artista vivia na intensa angústia de estar vivo e criando e nunca inteiramente satisfeito consigo mesmo.  
  


Para Baekhyun, a vida de alguém como Chanyeol não lhe pertencia.  
  


Para Baekhyun, nada encaixava, não tiveram uma infância parecida, não tinham gostos parecidos, não tinham gênios parecidos, ou hobbies. Mas tudo, de alguma forma, fora encaixado pela sorte. Talvez ela tivesse forçado um pouco, usado muita fita isolante para manter tudo no lugar, e até que conseguira manter aquela combinação incomum intacta por muitos anos.

  
  
  
  
— Você não pode passar outro sábado à noite assim. — Jongdae falou, dando tapinhas nas costas de um Chanyeol arremessado no sofá da sala.

  
— Eu não abri a porta para você ficar me perturbando. Se quiser tomar uma cerveja, senta aí, coloca um daqueles programas chatos que você assiste.

  
— Chanyeol, isso já está ficando ridículo. Você não é adolescente.

  
Chanyeol resmungou antes de rolar o corpo no acolchoado e se sentar.

  
— O que espera que eu faça?

  
— Ele foi embora, é uma droga. Eu gostava muito dele também, ele te fazia feliz para caramba. Mas a gente vai precisar dar um jeito nisso agora que ele não tá aqui.

  
— Preciso de mais alguns minutinhos.

  
— Quer sofrer? Ótimo. Então vamos fazer isso. Mas você vai se levantar desse sofá.

  
Chanyeol encarou seu melhor amigo esperando que ele continuasse.

  
— Nós vamos no Joey’s, vamos encher a cara, você vai beber tanto que vai vomitar ele de dentro de você. Vai ter a pior ressaca da sua vida. Vai doer tanto que você vai se sentir forçado de nunca mais choramingar.

  
— Não parece a melhor ideia que você já teve.

  
— Você não tem opção. Me tirou de casa, agora eu estou aqui. Mas não espere que vou ficar sentado nessa poltrona velha assistindo você chorar por cinco horas como na semana passada.

  
E foi o que fizeram. Jongdae caminhou um Chanyeol choroso até um táxi e só saíram quando estavam de frente para seu bar favorito da época da faculdade.

  
Joey’s estava sempre cheio essa época do ano, recebia muitos alunos da NYU nas noites de sábado. Era um daqueles barzinhos nova-iorquinos de fachada simples, pouco chamativa, só uma portinha na esquina de um edifício antigo, o letreiro tão escondido que se não fosse pela quantidade de pessoas que conversavam do lado de fora, qualquer um passaria por ele despercebido.

  
Subiram os poucos degraus e entraram no estabelecimento. A luz, como sempre baixa, deixando Chanyeol mais confortável. Procuraram um lugarzinho onde pudessem se espremer no balcão.

  
— Danny! — Jongdae cumprimentou o bartender assim que se sentou no banquinho de madeira, passando um de seus braços pelos ombros de Chanyeol, tentando chamar a atenção do melhor amigo para o bar.

  
— O de sempre? — o bartender perguntou.

  
— Por favor.

  
— Eu quero Bourbon, faz duplo. — Chanyeol reclamou.

  
— Tem certeza? — Danny perguntou, surpreso com o pedido inusitado.

  
— Acho que a noite vai ser longa. — Jongdae afirmou com um sorriso, acenando para o amigo.

  
Chanyeol deixou o tronco pender para frente e a cabeça descansar no topo do balcão, soltando um suspiro frustrado que foi logo camuflado pelo rock dos anos 80 que tocava no ambiente.

  
— Parece que trocaram o papel de parede daqui. Assim tá melhor. — Jongdae jogou conversa fora tentando capturar Chanyeol outra vez. Chanyeol soltou um gemido sem mesmo sair do lugar, como se assentisse a afirmação do melhor amigo.

  
— Uma cerveja para você e um Bourbon duplo para meu amigo aqui. — O bartender afirmou, colocando uma garrafa de cerveja na frente de Jongdae e um copo de uísque na frente de Chanyeol, enchendo-o em duas doses.

  
Chanyeol não demorou muito para virar todo o líquido goela abaixo, sentindo a garganta protestar um pouquinho. Fez uma careta estranha antes de bater com o punho no balcão. — Danny garoto, mais um aqui!

  
— Vai com calma, eu tava brincando com a parte do vomitar. — Jongdae riu, dando leves tapinhas nas costas de um Chanyeol que quase ficou tonto com o gesto.

  
— Sério? Você me ganhou com ela.

  
Continuaram assim pelo que pareceu uma hora, Chanyeol bebendo uísque e resmungando o quanto seu futuro tinha sido arruinado, Jongdae apenas balançando a cabeça, fazendo questão de soltar um “vai passar” quando achava que o papo estava perto de ficar muito deprimente.

  
Depois de um tempo Jongdae se levantou para trocar a música que tocava no jukebox. Ele e Chanyeol nunca vão esquecer do dia que entraram naquele bar e encontraram aquela raridade cheia das melhores músicas de todos os tempos. Mesmo ambos tendo frequentado Columbia e estando alguns quilômetros de distância de sua faculdade, faziam questão de, na época, viajar até aquela esquinazinha da Rua 9 com a Broadway para descer uma garrafa de cerveja e ter o prazer de escolher a próxima música.

  
Foi no tempo de virar para as mesas que Jongdae notou um rosto familiar sentado alguns metros para a esquerda. E o rosto estava acompanhado de outro alguém que ele vagamente lembrara conhecer. Andou apressado para o balcão, onde Chanyeol continuava resmungando com o ar como se nem notara que o amigo estava ausente há alguns minutos.

  
— Então eu tava no mercado, e sabe o que começou a tocar nos auto-falantes? Aquela musiquinha do lago dos cisnes. Por que diabos colocariam uma coisa daquelas para tocar se não para me torturar? Sabia que o Gerard da administração tinha ficado bravo daquela vez q...

  
— Tenta não surtar.

  
Chanyeol encerrou seu monólogo, virando levemente a cabeça para Jongdae, tentando não ficar muito zonzo com a ação.

  
— _Baekhyun está aqui._

  
— Quê? — Chanyeol pensou não ouvir direito. Quase rezou para os deuses que não tivesse ouvido direito.

  
— Baekhyun. Atrás de você, algumas seis mesas, perto do banheiro.

  
Só foi então que tomou plena consciência da informação que estava recebendo do melhor amigo. Jongdae tinha os olhos quase penosos, como se soubesse o que aquilo significava para Chanyeol. O coração entregou no mesmo instante, aumentando as batidas de maneira descontrolada. Chanyeol quis xingar baixinho seu cérebro por cair na tentação de gostar de Baekhyun outra vez e tão depressa. Não existia um milímetro do seu corpo que não denunciava para os sete ventos o impacto que só o nome de Baekhyun causava nele. Passou um tempo assim, piscando para o rosto de Jongdae, com a coluna ereta, incapaz de mexer qualquer músculo que fosse indagando se procurava pelo antigo namorado depois de um pouco mais de um mês sem vê-lo.

  
Respirou fundo, tentando colocar um pouco de oxigênio em seus órgãos e não colapsar ali mesmo, no chão do seu bar favorito.

  
Virou o corpo devagar, repetindo _seis mesas, banheiro, seis mesas, banheiro._

  
Mas lá estava ele, não precisou contar, ou procurar por muitos rostos. Talvez fosse só a parte obcecada da sua paixão falando alto naquele momento, mas Chanyeol sabia que poderia encontrar Baekhyun em qualquer multidão que fosse. Seria impossível perder aqueles olhos brilhantes, o sorriso levado, a aura fumegante arrebatadora incandescente. Baekhyun ria do lado de outro homem, um pouco mais alto, um pouco mais velho. Era bonito e olhava para Baekhyun de maneira pouco inocente, parecia triunfante para ele roubar sua risada.

  
A estranheza no estômago, a visão embaçada, o barulho das conversas daquela noite e da música se distanciando a cada segundo. Tudo poderia ser efeito das inúmeras doses de álcool que ingerira, se não fosse pelo maldito formigamento na planta dos pés. Aquele pressentimento maluco que seu corpo estava prestes a flutuar e transcender.

  
Ele amava Baekhyun e estava odiando não entender o que aquele momento significava.

  
Por que Baekhyun estava ali? Em um lugar que poderia jurar que era sagrado demais para eles que Baekhyun nunca ousaria desrespeitar trazendo outro alguém. Semanas depois de fechar a porta do flat com algumas malas na mão falando que precisava passar um tempo sozinho.

  
Baekhyun não estava sozinho.

  
O sentimento de completa paixão teve que abrir caminho para a raiva e vergonha e humilhação.

  
Levantou.

  
— Chanyeol. — Jongdae o chamou.

  
Começou a caminhar pelo que Jongdae imaginou que fosse o trajeto até a mesa de Baekhyun. Quis se esconder atrás da primeira mesa para não assistir ao desastre.

  
Mas Chanyeol passou reto, seguindo em direção a porta.

  
— Chanyeol! — chamou mais uma vez, abafado, tentando não puxar tanta atenção além da do melhor amigo.

  
Quando Chanyeol não pareceu nem hesitar em deixar o bar, Jongdae se levantou para segui-lo. Tentou desviar das mesas e dos estudantes de direito que faziam baderna no meio do bar o melhor que pode. Até que Danny chamou por ele, quando já estava em um lugar entre o banheiro e a porta da frente.

  
— Chen, a conta! — Chamou alto pelo amigo.

  
— E-eu já volto. Só um minutinho.

  
— Jongdae? — uma terceira pessoa se fez presente. Jongdae seguiu aquela voz conhecida para dar de cara com um Baekhyun surpreso e corado.

  
— Oi, Baekhyun. — Cumprimentou-o com um sorriso levemente forçado, levemente sem graça.

  
— E-eu não sabia que estava aqui, aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou, depois de limpar a garganta.

  
— Chanyeol...

  
— Chanyeol está aqui? — os olhos castanhos tão gentis e alegres cresceram atordoados. Vasculhando os quatro cantos do estabelecimento em busca do rosto do antigo namorado.

  
— Ele acabou de sair.

  
— Vocês já estão indo embora? — o tom da voz descendo um oitavo, Jongdae incapaz de dizer se o mais velho estava decepcionado ou aliviado.

  
— Eu preciso ir atrás dele, você pode falar para o Danny que eu já volto para pagar a conta?

  
— N-não se preocupe com isso, eu acerto tudo com ele.

  
— Obrigado, Baekhyun. — Jongdae completou, sem dar muita importância, andando de costas até a porta. — Foi bom rever você? Eu acho.

  
— Espera... — Baekhyun protestou, mas perdendo completamente Jongdae quando esse passou pela porta da frente às pressas.  
  


  
  
  
Quando chegou do lado de fora Chanyeol cambaleava entre o meio fio, parecia conjurar para o ar gelado de Nova Iorque todo tipo de praga. Correu até o corpo do melhor amigo, puxando-o pelos braços.

  
— Você vai acabar sendo atropelado desse jeito.

  
Se aconchegaram perto do edifício, Chanyeol fazendo o esforço de se inclinar a altura de Jongdae, encostando a cabeça no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro alheio.

  
— Quero ir pra casa. — resmungou baixinho.

  
— Tudo bem, eu vou chamar um uber. — Jongdae respondeu, uma mão ocupada em mexer no celular enquanto a outra acalmava Chanyeol com um carinho leve.

  
— Essa foi a pior ideia que você teve em anos...

  
— Eu sei, me desculpe por isso.

  
Chanyeol se desvencilhou do aconchego do melhor amigo. Jongdae trazia um olhar de pena e tristeza. Ele odiava aquele olhar ainda mais quando ele estava duplicado pela quantidade de uísque que tomara mais cedo. Era o _dobro_ da humilhação.

  
— Acho que estou começando a ficar enjoado.

  
— Vem, senta um pouquinho aqui. — Jongdae respondeu, puxando-o pela mão para se sentarem em uma das escadarias do prédio velho a frente.

  
— Não precisa me olhar assim.

  
— Assim como?

  
— Como se eu fosse o cara mais idiota do mundo.

  
— Esse não é meu olhar julgador, é meu olhar complacente. Eu sei o quanto ele era especial para você. Vocês passaram um tempão juntos, afinal, mal consigo me lembrar de você antes dele. Mas Chanyeol, vê-lo ali hoje, tudo que eu quis foi chutar aquele traseiro dele, para ser bem sincero... Você merece coisa melhor.

  
— Você é meu amigo, claro que ficaria do meu lado nessa.

  
— Eu era amigo dele também. Sou. — bufou.

  
— Ele tinha me dito que precisava de um tempo com ele mesmo. Para pensar. Mas parecia estar acompanhado.

  
— Talvez ele só estivesse bebendo uma cerveja com um amigo. Pensando.

  
— Conheço o Baekhyun amigável. _Aquele_ era o Baekhyun paquerador. — Murmurou entre um cerrar de dentes.

  
— Não tome conclusões só porque quer se martirizar com a ideia de ele ter terminado com você.

  
— Seria menos doloroso.

  
— O quê?

  
— Que ele tivesse me deixado porque se apaixonou por outra pessoa e sabe, precisava experimentar para ver se realmente gostava de outro cara. Momento de fraqueza, essa bobagem que gente que trai gosta de falar. Talvez fosse melhor se ele tivesse ido embora por isso. Acho que eu me culparia menos.

  
— Eu duvido que...

  
“Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun gritou depois de abrir a porta do bar e girar os olhos pela calçada escura nova iorquina.  
  


Chanyeol gelou com o som da voz de Baekhyun. Quase se deixou levar pela saudade que estava sentindo daquela voz. Do jeito sempre cantado que Baekhyun tinha de falar. Se levantou depressa, limpando a roupa como se pudesse ficar um pouco mais apresentável.

  
— Claro... — Jongdae sussurrou entre uma expirada.

  
Baekhyun se aproximou, as palavras fugindo da mente a cada passo que dava em direção a Chanyeol. Molhou os lábios finos.

  
— O-oi. — foi tudo que conseguiu falar num primeiro momento.

  
Chanyeol piscou algumas vezes, os cílios grossos dançando tentando puxar um pouco da sobriedade antes de responder:

  
— Oi.

  
— Eu não vi que estava aqui...

  
— Como poderia se estava ocupado demais rindo das piadas de outro cara

  
— Vocês chegaram há muito tempo? — Tentou desconversar, sentindo a vergonha tomar suas bochechas. — A gente poderia...

  
— Já estamos indo embora, Baekhyun. — Jongdae anunciou logo atrás dos dois. Recebeu um olhar de desaprovação de Baekhyun, deu de ombros.

  
Baekhyun se aproximou um pouquinho, podendo agora olhar claramente para o rosto de Chanyeol debaixo do poste de luz da cidade. As orelhas pontudas trazendo uma vermelhidão característica. O nariz longo igualmente vermelho, o medo do mais novo ter chorado em algum momento daquela noite já crescendo no peito de Baekhyun.

  
— Escuta, eu sei o que você está pensando...

  
— Eu não estou pensando nada. — Chanyeol pronunciou rapidamente.

  
— Ele é só um amigo.

  
— Deu para perceber.

  
— Você também está aqui bebendo com um amigo.

  
— Você diz meu melhor amigo de infância, hétero e casado, Jongdae Kim, que você conhece há pelo menos 10 anos? — Chanyeol zombou numa risada desacreditada.

  
— O que te faz pensar que ele não é hétero?

  
— Acho que o sorriso e a mão nas suas costas disseram muitas coisas para mim, Baekhyun. Você deve ter esquecido que eu praticamente vivi uma vida com você agora, para notar até o mínimo dos detalhes.

  
— Escuta. Foi uma ideia idiota de uma colega...

  
— Eu não preciso saber, Baekhyun. _Eu não tenho o direito de saber._ A gente terminou, tá lembrado?

  
— Mas eu sinto que...

  
— Eu não me importo com o que você está sentindo, na real. — mentiu para que aquela noite não fosse mais dolorosa.

  
— Não seja maldoso. — Baekhyun murmurou, dando um passo para frente.

  
Chanyeol não encontrou uma resposta apropriada para aquele momento. O enjoo crescia no estômago junto com o latejar da cabeça. Algo lhe dizendo que não teria uma boa noite de sono.

  
Ficou alguns segundos encarando a figura de Baekhyun naquela calçada. O corpo magro vestido só de uma calça jeans e uma camiseta fina. Era outono, se perguntou se Baekhyun não estava sentindo frio. Teve de fechar seus punhos para conter a vontade de entregar seu blazer para o outro. Ele tinha mudado o cabelo também. Estava alguns centímetros mais curto do que se lembrava e alguns tons mais claro, uma cor de caramelo que tinha certeza que ficaria bonita com os olhos de Baekhyun a luz do dia.

  
— Eu não quero brigar... — Baekhyun confessou.

  
— O uber chegou. Temos que ir. — Jongdae anunciou, quebrando o constrangimento.

  
Baekhyun continuou ali, com olhos que tentavam desvendar cada marca do rosto de Chanyeol. Começou a se afastar quando percebera que nada mais sairia naquela noite.

— Eu achei sua blusa do Foo Fighters esses dias.

  
Os pés pararam no mesmo instante.  
  


— E-eu estava procurando por ela por todos os lados...

  
— Ótimo. — Jongdae resmungou em outro sussurro, rolando os olhos em desaprovação.

  
— Está no apartamento.

  
— Não sabe o alívio que estou sentindo agora — Baekhyun sorriu, para desfortúnio de Chanyeol, que precisou dar um passo para trás para se assegurar de que não tentaria tomá-lo nos braços. — Achei que tivesse perdido.

  
— Tava pensando em fazer uma fogueira com ela. Quem sabe assar uns marshmellows. — Chanyeol zombou. Os ombros de Baekhyun cederam enquanto o sorriso se desmanchava em uma expressão triste. — M-mas então pensei em guardar. No caso de você aparecer procurando por ela. — Continuou prontamente.

  
Baekhyun trazia um olhar agradecido. Não precisava usar as palavras completas. Chanyeol sabia que naquele momento ele estava grato.

  
— Posso ir buscá-la qualquer dia desses? — Propôs, recebendo um levantar de sobrancelha. — O-ou você pode me mandar pelo correio. — Consertou com pressa.

  
— Tá tudo bem. Você pode passar lá quando tiver algum tempo.

  
— Mesmo? — Os olhinhos castanhos crescendo em duas luas cheias.

  
— Você sabe o horário que estou em casa, é só passar por lá. Vou deixá-la separada.

  
Baekhyun assentiu. Com um sorriso singelo tomando conta dos lábios. Tentando conter a felicidade de ver Chanyeol solicito e gentil com ele outra vez.

  
— Acho melhor você ir agora, o motorista está esperando.

  
Chanyeol acenou a cabeça, dando alguns passos para trás, despedindo-se da figura a meia luz de Baekhyun.

  
— Você está muito bonito hoje. — Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer para se despedir.

  
— Chanyeol...

  
— Não estou tentando nada. — Declarou, levantando as duas mãos para o alto. — Só foi o que passou pela minha cabeça quando te vi hoje.

  
— Você também está muito bonito hoje, como de costume. — Baekhyun então acrescentou.

  
— Mesmo bêbado, de coração quebrado, arrasado? — Brincou uma última vez, já próximo da porta do carro.

  
— Mesmo assim. — Baekhyun concluiu, um pouco mais alto dessa vez, para ter certeza de que Chanyeol ouvisse sua resposta.

  
Sentiu saudades disso. Das declarações inesperadas de Chanyeol. Do sarcasmo evidente e irritante, mas que sempre o colava para rir. Do jeito que Chanyeol sempre cedia quando o assunto era Baekhyun, mesmo sendo sagitariano de saturno em capricórnio e vivesse pela competição.

  
— Não posso dizer que foi bom te encontrar aqui, mas eu tô aliviado de poder olhar para você uma vez mais.

  
— Acho melhor eu ir andando.

  
— É, tenha uma boa noite.

  
Entrou finalmente no banco do passageiro quando Jongdae abriu a porta para ele.

  
— Que noite desagradável. — O menor dos amigos reclamou, fazendo cara feia.

  
— Tchau, Jongdae! Cuide bem dele. — Baekhyun gritou no seu tom doce, claro, radiante.

  
— Eu vou. Tchau, Baekhyun... — Jongdae rosnou já de costas para a figura do mais velho, enquanto entrava no carro.

  
  
  
  
Uma semana se passou, Chanyeol passava uma quarta-feira na cozinha de seu apartamento, preparando o jantar enquanto sentia a pesada presença do fantasma de Baekhyun observá-lo pelas costas.

  
Um toque na campainha obrigou Chanyeol a arrastar o corpo cansado do trabalho, o avental de chef, e uma colher de pau até a porta branca da entrada.

— Só um minuto! — Exclamou enquanto virava a chave e girava a maçaneta.

  
A colher por pouco não encontrou o piso de madeira quando Chanyeol avistou um Baekhyun enterrado em casacos no batente. Vinha com ele um sorriso tímido e bochechas vermelhas suficientes para Chanyeol se perguntar se ele caminhara longos minutos no frio de Nova Iorque ou se estava, simplesmente, embaraçoso demais por toda aquela situação.

  
— Oi... — murmurou quase inaudível para Chanyeol, que ainda se mantinha em pé na frente da entrada.

  
Chanyeol limpou a garganta.

  
— Baekhyun... Pode entrar, deve estar frio aí fora.

  
— Desculpe aparecer sem avisar.

  
— Está tudo bem, eu só estava... Eu estou cozinhando algo para comer. Você já jantou? — Chanyeol balbuciou, levemente confortável em sua própria casa, agora que Baekhyun voltava a andar por aquela sala. — Eu não estava esperando por ninguém, mas acho que tem comida suficiente para nós dois. Não me acostumei completamente em cozinhar apenas para uma pessoa ainda.

  
Baekhyun se virou para encarar Chanyeol. Sentindo logo o incomodo de sua confissão.

  
— Tudo bem, eu comi algo no caminho para cá.

  
— Você não vem comendo qualquer besteira por aí com preguiça de cozinhar alguma coisa realmente comestível, vem?

  
— Não. — Baekhyun riu. — Eu passei num restaurante perto do estúdio hoje. Não se preocupe.

  
Chanyeol assentiu. De certa forma ferido com a ideia de Baekhyun não precisar dele para mais nada.

  
— Eu já volto então, pode... Se sentar. Você conhece a casa. — Conversou deixando a sala de estar apenas para checar as panelas que se encontravam no fogão.

  
Baekhyun aproveitou a ausência do outro para correr os olhos por onde passou os últimos cinco anos de sua vida. Tudo parecida exatamente igual ao dia de sua partida. Exceto pelos inúmeros retratos dos dois que costumavam enfeitar cada canto e já não se encontravam mais ali. Todo o resto permanecia. Chanyeol ainda tinha duas ou três peças de roupas jogadas pelo canto, os mesmos livros de arquitetura estavam apoiados na mesinha de centro, o habitual cheiro de pinho dos móveis se misturando com o daquela comida e tomando conta de todos os cômodos era o que dava mais sentido a palavra lar. O aconchego que só seu antigo apartamento com aquecedor podia oferecer no início do inverno nova iorquino, muito diferente do dormitório onde passava agora suas noites. Esfregou a mão pelo acolchoado do sofá e pelo casaco pesado de Chanyeol que descansava no braço. Seu tato memorizara aquela sensação há muito tempo.

  
Chanyeol voltou para um Baekhyun já sem as duas primeiras camadas de agasalhados, encostado ligeiramente no sofá. A cena lhe pareceu familiar.  
  
  


  
  
— Hyeri me telefonou hoje. É uma colega da Pratts. — disse Baekhyun, depois que Chanyeol devidamente entrou no apartamento e o cumprimentou com um beijo.

  
— É mesmo? Que legal! — respondeu, retirando os sapatos e o blazer para dar toda a devida atenção a Baekhyun uma vez que estivesse confortável.

  
— Ela me ofereceu um emprego. — continuou Baekhyun, uma leve tensão formando entre suas sobrancelhas. Ele carregava do seu tom sombrio enquanto dava as notícias. Isso preocupou Chanyeol por um instante. — De animador.

  
Os olhos do Chanyeol se arregalaram, e ele se apressou para perto de Baekhyun para que pudesse segurá-lo nos braços e beijar-lhe as bochechas rosas.

  
— Jura? Isso é incrível. Era o que queria fazer, não era? — perguntou quando não viu a tensão desaparecer das feições do outro.

  
Baekhyun, ainda apoiado na beirada do braço do sofá, aproveitou da proximidade do namorado para se aconchegar no aperto dele. Enterrou a cabeça no seu peito, puxando do aroma amadeirado da colônia do mais novo.

  
— Onde ela trabalha? — Chanyeol continuou, tentando animá-lo.

  
— Dreamworks. Ela é diretora lá, disse que estão procurando novos artistas e mencionou meu nome.

  
— Isso é incrível, Baek. Você merece essa oportunidade.

  
— Faz muito tempo que não trabalho com nada do tipo. — Baekhyun pôs a encarar Chanyeol pela primeira vez nos olhos aquela noite.

  
— Ainda assim, você fez muitos cursos a respeito, se formou na Pratts com honra, tem inúmeras indicações. Me surpreende não procurarem por você antes. Eu sei que deve estar enferrujado, mas você tem muito potencial.

  
_Potencial._

  
Baekhyun detestava aquela palavra.

  
— Você vai se sair bem. — continuou.

  
— Acha mesmo?

  
— É claro que eu acho. — Chanyeol proferiu, enquanto contornava o rosto de Baekhyun com os dedos, queria poder tirar aquela expressão melancólica dele. Pousou um beijo em sua testa.

  
— Eu só tenho trabalhado como designer por no mínimo uns cinco anos.

  
— Mas você tem alguns projetos guardados da época de faculdade, não tem?

  
— Sim, sim. Mas não tive tempo de trabalhar nelas.

  
— Agora vai ter. — afirmou, com um sorriso. Baekhyun desconsertou com a imagem, quase sufocado se levantou, dando alguns passos para longe de Chanyeol e daquele canto no sofá.

  
— Quando você começa, então? — Chanyeol continuou. Tentando chamar Baekhyun de volta para aquela casa. Ele já parecia estar muito distante, perdido nos inúmeros pensamentos.

  
— Era isso que eu precisava conversar com você.

  
Chanyeol esperou pelo que pareceu no mínimo cinco minutos. Baekhyun perambulava pela sala, os dedos temerosos brincando entre si. O clima pesava a cada segundo que passava. Uma sensação começava a assombrar o pé do seu ouvido.

  
— Ela disse que posso começar essa semana.

  
— Ah. — Chanyeol pareceu considerar a ideia por um tempo. Sorriu gentil para Baekhyun quando pensou encontrar a fonte de suas preocupações. — Eu posso cuidar de todos os papéis pra você na empresa, vamos terminar o contrato tranquilamente. Até o fim de semana estará tudo acertado.

  
— Tem algumas coisas que ela precisa que eu reveja, sabe? Para me adaptar. É temporário, mas vou ficar observando alguns outros animadores e posso fazer tudo isso de casa.

  
— Você não está bem na idade para ser um estagiário, Baek. Quando me disse que ela lhe ofereceu um emprego, pensei que você seria cabeça de algum projeto ou algo assim.

  
— Não, não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam. Como lhe disse, estou há muito tempo sem animar, mas é temporário.

  
— Baek...

  
— No ano que vem, eles vão querer fechar um contrato. Caso dê tudo certo.

  
Chanyeol respirou fundo. Só levantou o olhar quando já tivesse preparado outro de seus sorrisos para Baekhyun.

  
— Vai dar tudo certo.

  
Baekhyun capturou o olhar de Chanyeol outra vez. E Chanyeol podia jurar que nunca antes vira Baekhyun tão triste nesses dez anos que passaram juntos. A visão quebrou o seu coração.

  
— Eles estão com uma equipe aqui em Nova Iorque, temporariamente. O trabalho em si é em Los Angeles, eu teria que me mudar para lá. Em janeiro. — confessou quase num sopro.

  
Chanyeol continuou calado, processando o que seu namorado lhe contava. Começou a formular saídas práticas para aquela situação, tudo que pudesse fazer para acabar com o tormento que sugava o ar.

  
— Está tudo bem. Hum.... Eu vou ter alguns meses para conversar com algumas pessoas. Janeiro. Meu pai deve ter contatos em Los Angeles. Não vai ser problema para a gente. — afirmou com tamanha confiança. Baekhyun quase se engasgando a seguir.

  
— Não... — gemeu baixo.

  
— Tenho certeza de que tem muito trabalho para um arquiteto em Los Angeles também.

  
Chanyeol estava sendo honesto naquele momento. Queria passar algum tipo de conforto para Baekhyun, então tinha a voz suave, alegre, entusiasmada, mesmo com a sensação agridoce de largar a cidade dos seus sonhos.

  
Amava Nova Iorque. Amava os prédios tortos e simples. Amava o cinza das ruas em contraste com os outdoors e grafite e pessoas com suas capas de chuva e os carros. Amava a barulheira mesmo depois das duas da manhã que de alguma forma para ele era reconfortante. E o cheiro de garoa e cimento. Nasceu em Nova Iorque e aprendeu a amar todo o caos e correria e sua vida aos poucos foi se moldando com a sensação de morar numa das maiores metrópoles do mundo. Era tudo apertado, coladinho, pequeno e junto tudo ficava grande. A dualidade de estar cercado por tantos rostos desconhecidos enquanto passeia pelas ruas, mas que se você tiver tempo suficiente para ficar ali naquela cidade e fazer ninho logo tudo lhe é familiar -- você tem seu mercado favorito, seu pub favorito, você conhece a velhinha que senta no banco todo dia sete da manhã para alimentar os patos e você conhece o porteiro dos últimos cinco quarteirões do caminho do trabalho até sua casa. Amava a vista do septuagésimo andar do _Top of the Rock_. De comer uma bagel enquanto andava pelo _High Line Park_ aos domingos. Na quinta avenida situava o seu prédio favorito de todos os tempos, o _Flatiron Building_. Gostava de caminhar até lá quando precisava de uma inspiração ou quando queria se deliciar com uma cantina italiana. Era em Nova Iorque que conseguia encontrar as livrarias mais bizarras e as lojas de disco mais retros, por onde ele passeava e aumentava sua coleção de coisas antigas demais para serem apreciadas por qualquer pessoa que não fosse Chanyeol. Lá ele tinha todos seus amigos e todas as possíveis pessoas que poderia conhecer na vida para que ela nunca fosse solitária demais.

  
Los Angeles lhe parecia fútil, inóspita, insincera. Mas se era lá que Baekhyun estaria nos próximos anos, era o único lugar que ele se imaginava morando também.

  
— Você não entendeu. — Baekhyun anunciou, escondendo o tremular da voz com uma expressão séria.

  
— Como assim?

  
— _Eu_ vou ter que me mudar para Los Angeles. — Baekhyun explicou outra vez, a voz mais alta e clara dessa vez.

  
— E eu digo que está tudo bem, Baek. — Chanyeol assentiu, aproximando-se ao corpo de Baekhyun que se encontrava no meio da sala. Pegou-o pela cintura. — A gente vai dar um jeito. Talvez eu precise ficar um mês procurando algum emprego, mas eu tenho algumas economias. Eu estava guardando para, sabe, nosso casamento, ou para alguma viagem de férias. Mas a gente pode usar um pouquinho agora.

  
— Chanyeol...

  
— Ou eu posso criar um negócio meu. Eu estava querendo há muito tempo ser mais independente. Talvez possa abrir uma Park and Partners LA. Sozinho. Começar do zero.

  
— _Chanyeol._ — Baekhyun o chamou mais forte.

  
Chanyeol se calou, mesmo inundado de planos e estratégias para aquele momento de suas vidas.

  
— E-eu estava pensando em fazer isso sozinho. — finalmente confessou, tomando as mãos alheias. Chanyeol digeria aquelas palavras cautelosamente.

— Se você está dizendo isso por estar preocupado comigo, eu repito que está tudo bem. E não acho que um relacionamento à distância seja o melhor pra nós dois agora. — murmurou baixinho, como se fosse difícil tocar naquele assunto. — Dizem que essas coisas não costumam funcionar com casais que chegaram a morar junto.

  
Baekhyun continuou olhando para o rosto de seu namorado. Com olhos que tentavam desvendar cada marca do rosto de Chanyeol, _outra vez e como sempre_. Chanyeol era sempre alguém que ele não conseguia compreender a existência. A maneira de pensar. A maneira de encarar as coisas. Castigou-se um pouco com a visão. Era realmente um homem bonito. Tinha olhos grandes redondos escuros e tão bondosos que volta e meia Baekhyun sentia-se constrangido de ter que encará-los e não ser capaz de corresponder àquela mesma bondade. Viver perto de Chanyeol era uma mistura de estar sempre feliz demais para o bem de sua própria sanidade, rodeado de calor e amor, ou sempre constrangido demais por não conseguir acompanhá-lo. Não encontrar as expectativas de quem quer que os visse juntos. _Não sentir que a vida de Chanyeol lhe pertencia._

  
— Baekhyun? — chamou por ele.

  
Ele não se moveu. Continuava a encará-lo com a tristeza de uma despedida. Como se fosse uma criança que estava prestes a dar o brinquedo favorito de infância para adoção. Como se estivesse em seu leito de morte e precisasse deixar uma última mensagem para quem amava.

  
— Não olha para mim assim. — Chanyeol pediu num sussurro, afastando-se da figura de Baekhyun, tentando fugir do desastre que o esperava à porta.

  
— Por que é tão difícil falar as coisas para você? — Baekhyun desabou no que pareceu um riso, mas nada indicando qualquer resquício de alegria.

  
— Você não quer um relacionamento à distância. Não quer relacionamento algum.

  
— Chanyeol, escuta... — tentou alcançar o corpo alheio. Em vão.

  
— Posso ao menos saber o porquê?

  
_Sem resposta._

  
  
— Pensei que estivéssemos bem. Pensei que...

  
— Chanyeol... — gemeu

  
— Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

  
— Não! Não... não. — Baekhyun prontamente respondeu, não querendo que Chanyeol duvidasse qualquer momento da grandeza que era sempre estar ao seu lado.

  
— Então _por quê?_

  
  
  
Agora estavam outra vez naquela mesma situação. Chanyeol voltou para um Baekhyun encostado ligeiramente no sofá. A cena lhe roendo as entranhas lentamente. Perguntava a si mesmo se podia se aproximar dele, beijar-lhe as bochechas e se Baekhyun se aconchegaria nele outra vez.

  
Quem sabe refazer todos os episódios daquela noite.

  
Voltar para um tempo quando Baekhyun ainda não obstinadamente o abandonava.


	2. O inevitável em desconhecer você

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem me conhece sabe que eu sou a louca das playlists e por isso crio uma para todas as minhas fanfics. essa também não ficou de fora, e o mais gostoso é que meus mutuals no twitter que me ajudaram a montar. Se vocês tiverem interesse em ouvir o que me inspirou a escrever e como eu me conectei com os sentimentos das duas personagens, fique a vontade para ouvi-la [aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1JTSILVPkHImDss9qpXohH?si=x9Q8bsf1TDSKXGpG62-r7A).

— Eu não quero tomar muito do seu tempo. — Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio primeiro.

  
— A gente pode cortar toda essa fase de se sentir mal pelo que aconteceu? É estranho.

  
— Claro. — Baekhyun riu, aliviado. Perguntava a si mesmo agora por que hesitou tanto em aparecer naquele apartamento. Tinha ficado pelo que pareceu bons trinta minutos do lado de fora do prédio, no frio, pensando se era uma boa ideia estar ali. Mas no final de tudo a presença de Chanyeol sempre seria acolhedora.  
  


Chanyeol sumiu da sala de estar por um tempo, quando voltou, carregava uma camiseta conhecida nas mãos. Baekhyun abriu um sorriso. Chanyeol esqueceu o que era chão. Tudo se repetia.  
  


— Obrigada por guardá-la.  
  


— Eu seria incapaz de jogá-la fora.  
  


— Eu realmente chorei por três horas depois que desfiz as malas e não a encontrei.  
  


O coração de Chanyeol falhou algumas batidas.  
  


— Você podia ter ligado, perguntar se estava comigo.  
  


— Eu pensei que...  
  


— Você sempre pensa muito. — Chanyeol zombou, num sopro.

  
Baekhyun não respondeu. Continuou com os olhos grudados na camiseta em sua mão, incapaz de olhar para Chanyeol, tinha medo de ser julgado e perder aquele calor gostoso de estar na companhia do outro uma última vez.

  
— Eu acho que já vou. Obrigado de novo.

  
Deu de ombros, se dirigindo à saída. O frio das costas de Baekhyun voltando a congelar o coração de Chanyeol. Colocando-o no mesmo lugar que se encontrou no último um mês ou mais, completamente arrasado em assistir quem mais amava partir. Andou até a porta, as mãos tremulas lutando contra a responsabilidade de girar a maçaneta e deixar Baekhyun ir embora.

  
— Sobre sábado... — Baekhyun deu início, quando o corpo de Chanyeol já estava ao seu lado. Os dois encaravam a madeira branca e pesada.

  
— Não precisa explicar.

  
— Mas eu quero.

  
Chanyeol deu espaço para que Baekhyun continuasse. Os ombros dos dois estavam longe o suficiente para não se tocarem, mas perto o suficiente para sentir o calor emanar e a saudade tomar-lhe o peito.

  
— Eu fiz alguns amigos, no trabalho novo, onde estou estagiando.

  
— Fico feliz que tenha feito.

  
— Eles estavam um pouco preocupados comigo. Não conhecem muito sobre a gente. Não sabem o que aconteceu. E eu não me preocupei em contar sobre tudo. Mas a Hyeri, a colega da Pratts sobre quem falei. Ela conhecia esse cara da equipe de marketing, e ele tinha feito alguma pergunta a meu respeito. Sugeriu que tomássemos um café, eu recusei. Naquele sábado... Eu tinha acabado de ganhar o emprego. Eles me efetivariam.

  
— Isso é realmente incrível, Baek. Fico feliz que tenha conseguido. Isso significa que você logo... — Foi quando Chanyeol finalmente se virou para seu antigo amor. Baekhyun sentiu os olhos sobre ele, virando logo em seguida de frente. Lembrando o leve intimidar que era ter Chanyeol perto de você, como precisava inclinar a cabeça para conseguir roubar alguma coisa do rosto alheio.

  
— Sim. Em Janeiro estarei em Los Angeles. Por isso, a gente saiu para comemorar, meio que uma despedida. Toda a equipe. Mas eles acabaram me deixando sozinho com o rapaz do marketing. Acho que estavam tentando fazer alguma coisa legal por mim. E eu não quis parecer rude e ir embora. Eu definitivamente não escolhi sair com outra pessoa.

  
Chanyeol mastigou um pouco aquelas palavras. Recordava do dia em que vira Baekhyun sentado naquela mesa do bar. O que o desespero fez com as tripas e o que seu gênio fez que dissesse para Baekhyun. Arrependera-se do modo com agiu antes mesmo de sua visita.

  
— Me desculpa se passei dos limites.

  
— Não passou. Eu entendo por que disse aquelas coisas. Mas só queria que soubesse que não eram verdades completas.

  
— Obrigado por esclarecer. Mas se você realmente quiser conhecer outras pessoas, Baekhyun. Eu não o condeno.

  
— Eu não quero. — Baekhyun sussurrou, aproximando-se de Chanyeol. — Eu não menti para você. E eu nunca iria querer te machucar. Quando Jongdae me falou de você, eu... Eu entrei em pânico, não queria que você achasse que...

  
— Por que você está fazendo isso? — Chanyeol riu em nervoso. Tomou alguns passos para trás quando a risada lhe prendeu a garganta e se fez faltar ar.

  
— Isso o quê? — Baekhyun o acompanhou.

  
— Eu já disse que está tudo bem. Por que você está fazendo questão de me dizer tantas coisas? É como se... Parece que está fazendo de tudo para me manter apaixonado por você.

  
— Isso definitivamente não é o que estou tentando fazer. — Baekhyun protestou, a postura se transformando defensiva.

  
— Então por que você está perdendo seu tempo emendando as coisas se já estava pronto para ir embora?

  
— Chanyeol... — Baekhyun tentou se aproximar, o comer da distância entre os dois mexendo com os sentidos de Chanyeol. O cheiro voltava a deixá-lo tonto e cansado e por pouco não puxou a camiseta de volta dos braços de Baekhyun e proibira-o de levar a única coisa que restava no apartamento com aquele cheiro.

  
— Não tornaria as coisas mais fáceis? Por que não me deixar perguntando se você já me traiu um dia? Isso faria muito mais sentido que aquela idiotice de crescimento pessoal que você inventou.

  
Baekhyun desistiu. Suas pernas desistiram. Seus braços não mais procuravam pelos de Chanyeol.

  
— E lá vamos nós, com você sendo maldoso outra vez. — bufou.

  
— Maldoso? Baekhyun, isso é o que as pessoas chamam de ser vulnerável. Sabe, pessoas de verdade, que deixam escapar às vezes. Porque não conseguem esconder os sentimentos o tempo inteiro. Não conseguem esconder suas frustrações. Não tem nada a ver com maldade.

  
— Mas eu seria incapaz de entender já que não sou uma dessas pessoas, não é mesmo? Não é isso que está insinuando? Saiba que está errado. — Baekhyun levantou levemente sua voz, sentindo o desgosto e o naufrágio ganharem espaço. A língua enrolar o coração bater mais forte o sangue pulsar mais rápido.

  
— Errado como? Porque é o que parece, pelo menos nos últimos meses. Me diz então, como estou errado?

  
Baekhyun virou de costas, puxou mais do ar, o corpo cedendo ao estresse daquela conversa. Só foi tempo de Chanyeol o alcançar, gentilmente segurá-lo pelos braços. Baekhyun retesou com o toque, até finalmente se virar. Os olhos grandes de Chanyeol ainda o miravam em desespero. Coisa que não suportava mais. Viu a si mesmo repetindo todas as palavras do outro dia, do dia mais bizarro e miserável de sua vida. Estava quebrando Chanyeol. Sabia no fundo do seu coração que estava o quebrando e mesmo assim continuava.

  
— Se deixe ser vulnerável por pelo menos um instante.

  
E foi quando o beijou.

  
Baekhyun não sabia o porquê do ato, no entanto o fez. Fez pois seu corpo inteiro implorava há semanas para fazê-lo.

  
A vida de Baekhyun era assim. Um compilado de atitudes impensadas. Era um corpo à deriva e o destino era a única coisa que o empurrava para mais longe no oceano, próximo ao cais dos arrependimentos, a metros de distância de lugar algum. Passara a juventude inteira nadando e nadando na esperança de encontrar alguma ilhazinha que o refugiasse e finalmente lhe desse tempo de refletir, planejar, recuperar o fôlego, descansar as pernas. Até que perto dos seus vinte, os braços cansaram e o sol já batia forte, então parou de nadar. Chanyeol servindo como seu colete de salva-vidas, impedindo que ele se afogasse.

  
Por isso o beijou, o beijou porque já não tinha mais nada que pudesse fazer que não ouvir o barulho do mar que pedia que ele o beijasse.

  
Era só mais uma para coleção das atitudes impensadas.

  
E o beijou como nunca tivera feito antes. Fez dele violento e sôfrego e tão desesperado que em segundos sugou-lhe o ar. Segurou em Chanyeol tão forte que suas mãos ficaram dormentes e poderiam deixar marcas. Capturou os lábios cheios na necessidade de dois milhões de segundos que passou se imaginando provando daquele gosto de novo. E pedia passagem e pedia por oxigênio e respirava Chanyeol. Prontamente Chanyeol o correspondeu, nos toques, no aperto, na vontade. Abraçou o corpo pequeno de Baekhyun no medo dele se desfazer e sumir. Os corpos se enroscaram, as línguas se enroscaram, até que fosse difícil demais de distinguir quem era quem.

  
Chanyeol tomou-o pelas coxas e ergueu seu corpo, procurando pela boca de Baekhyun assim que ele já estivesse seguro em seu colo. Baekhyun enlaçou as pernas e invadiu as madeixes escuras do mais novo com seus dedos longos. Não se preocupou em ser gentil com o gesto, deixando que seu beijo fosse a única coisa carinhosa no momento. Cambaleou, Chanyeol por pouco não perdeu o equilíbrio, se não fosse a parede a frente que assegurava que ambos continuassem de pé e continuassem se amando.

  
O desejo em Baekhyun continuou a pedir espaço e a querer mais, tocar mais, pedir mais.

  
E então parou. Parou por aquele restinho de lucidez que voltava a martelar na cabeça e embrulhar no estômago.

  
Chanyeol continou, a beijá-lo no pescoço, a acariá-lo nas coxas, a espantar a primeira tentativa de Baekhyun de tentar nadar para o caminho contrário ao da maré.

  
— _Espera..._ — gemeu tão baixo que Chanyeol por um instante quis acreditar que nada tivera dito.

  
— Chanyeol... — tentou outra vez.

  
Então acabou. E Chanyeol, ao desvencilhar-se do corpo menor, ao encarar o vazio dos olhos de Baekhyun, soube ali. _Tudo_ acabou.

  
— A gente não pode continuar com isso. — Baekhyun começou, num balbuciar que se perdeu em horas, dado que já não viviam mais naquela dimensão. Abrir-se-ia uma fenda naquela sala de estar onde todas as lembranças daquela noite se aprisionariam e nunca mais deixariam de existir e se repetir em loop.

  
Chanyeol estava gelado e desacreditado e já bagunçado demais.

  
— Eu também sinto falta, eu também estou frustrado e arrasado. Mas a gente...

  
— Se você sente falta, você pode voltar. Eu ainda estou bem aqui. _Eu amo você, Baekhyun._ E, não quero ser um babaca, mas não vai ser fácil de encontrar isso tudo que a gente tem em outro lugar.

  
— Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu já te disse que...

  
— Que você precisa ficar sozinho por agora. Mas eu não consigo te entender. Por que você me seguiu no bar aquela noite, então? Por que está aqui agora? Por que me beijar? O que você quer é realmente isso, Baekhyun?

  
Baekhyun estava esgotado. Tentar fazer Chanyeol entender era esgotante e doloroso e só servia para aumentar sua culpa, seu desespero, seu caos.

  
_Viver perto de Chanyeol era uma mistura de estar sempre feliz demais para o bem de sua própria sanidade ou sempre constrangido demais por não conseguir se fazer ser entendido._

  
Chanyeol continuou quando sua única resposta foram pupilas tremulas e sopros inaudíveis.

  
— Eu sei o que eu quero. Eu sempre soube o que queria. Eu queria você, viver com você, amar você até o fim dos meus dias. Só que você continua a me confundir. Então me diz, o que você quer de verdade?

  
— Não sei. — brandou. — E-eu nunca parei para pensar nisso.

  
— Como não? Isso não faz sentido nenhum. — bufou em escárnio.

  
— Esse é o problema com você e pessoas como você, Chanyeol. Vocês estão sempre fazendo essa merda de pergunta. _‘O que eu quero?’_. E ficam emputecidos quando encontram uma pessoa que não tem todas as respostas prontas.

  
Confessou.

  
Confessou de uma maneira que não planejava fazer. Com as palavras que não escolhera. Ele repetia aquele mesmo discurso inúmeras vezes na sua cabeça, tinha tudo ensaiado e na ponta da língua. Mas agora era tudo escuridão e continuou de olhos vendados:

  
— Você sempre conseguiu o que queria. E não só por causa do dinheiro. Ou porque você é tão insuportavelmente bonito que qualquer pessoa daria o que você quisesse. Mas porque você é um ser humano incrível, é gentil e seu coração é tão cheio de amor e de coisas boas que qualquer pessoa daria a você o que você pedisse num piscar de olhos, sem reclamar, sem hesitar. E tá tudo bem, não é sua culpa, não é culpa dos seus pais. Mas é assim que funciona. Só que outras pessoas, Chanyeol, _pessoas como eu_ , que não têm nada disso, não podem, simplesmente fazer esse tipo de pergunta. Nós aceitamos o que a vida nos dá. Não importa o que nós queremos. — Respirou fundo antes de continuar, aproximando-se do corpo de Chanyeol, querendo tocá-lo, tendo a consciência de que não podia e não o faria. — A vida tem sido graciosa comigo até agora. Eu tive você e só Deus sabe o quanto eu te amo e quanto amo ser amado por você. É um sentimento incrível, sabia disso? Eu me senti no topo do mundo por um momento. E eu sinto muito até mesmo agora porque você foi incrível em todos os dias dos últimos dez anos que passei com você. Foi a melhor experiencia da minha vida. Mas você... Você não tem ideia de como é quando você não está perto.

  
Chanyeol se encontrava atônito, com o choro embolado na saliva e na raiz da língua. Tudo lhe era um soco no estômago. Mas pediu por isso.

  
— Você não tem ideia de como é quando está em uma de suas reuniões ou quando está trabalhando em um prédio novo. — continuou. — Fazendo todas essas outras coisas que você ama fazer. Quando eu tenho que procurar algo que não envolva ser amado por você. Você não tem ideia do quão vazio eu me sinto indo para um trabalho idiota, fazendo coisas idiotas, me ocupando até o momento que temos tempo para ficarmos juntos. Estando insatisfeito com tudo na minha vida que não seja você. Querendo você para me completar, mas nunca me sentindo inteiro. E como é triste viver do lado de alguém que não entende esse tipo de guerra que eu travo comigo mesmo. Porque ele é alguém que se pergunta: _o que eu quero hoje?_

  
Baekhyun chegou mais perto. Pode sentir a respiração de Chanyeol bater em sua testa. Os corpos milímetros de distância um do outro, só que sabendo que seus corações já moravam em lados opostos do país.

  
— E eu retorno a dizer. Eu preciso descobrir. Tudo isso. Como eu posso ser alguém a se fazer esse tipo de pergunta. Como eu posso ser digno de desejar as coisas. Descobrir o que eu preciso fazer nos momentos que você não está comigo. Como eu posso viver sozinho e ainda ser feliz e inteiro.

  
— Se você se vê como uma pessoa não merecedora de algo assim então eu falhei como seu namorado e a melhor coisa que você faz é terminar comigo.

  
— Você ainda não entendeu? — resmungou, irritado, querendo que Chanyeol não transformasse isso num inferno pessoal.

  
— Que você precisa se afastar de mim porque é muito bom me ter por perto? Hum...

  
— Meu Deus...

  
— Baekhyun, é que...

  
— Vai lá, diz que sou egoísta e vamos acabar com isso de uma vez. — Já estava enfurecido, as palavras se embolavam e se perdiam.

  
— Eu entendi, mas não acho que valha a pena jogar dez anos de relacionamento no ralo por isso.

  
— Então meus sentimentos não são válidos?

  
— Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

  
— Ótimo. Agora você sabe como é ter tudo que você diz distorcido por alguém.

  
— Eu não gosto disso. Não gosto de brigar. — Chanyeol murmurou. A imagem dos pais passando de relance pela mente. Sentia-se idiota pela cena que se desenrolava, mas não podia dar o braço a torcer. Porque desistir daquilo significaria desistir de Baekhyun e da ideia de fazer futuro com ele. Chanyeol não era bom em desistir.

  
— Eu sei. Eu... — Baekhyun gaguejou, mordiscando os lábios. — Me desculpe, eu só estou cansado.

  
Tentava outra vez. Mesmo com a paciência fugindo aos poucos, ele precisava tentar outra vez. Tentar fazer com que Chanyeol o odiasse um pouco menos. Que essa conversa não fosse tão dilacerante quanto soava agora.

  
— Chanyeol. — Baekhyun respirou fundo antes de continuar — Nossos 20 anos deveriam ter sido sobre cometer erros, encontrar quem nós somos, quem estamos fadados a nos tornar. Levar toda oportunidade como uma oportunidade para o autoconhecimento. Eu não tive isso. E agora tenho 28, deveria estar formando lar, mas nem mesmo sei se sou esse tipo de pessoa ainda. Eu não tenho certeza de nada. Eu queria muito que fossem necessários apenas dois dias para perceber que ser seu companheiro é a única coisa que quero para mim. Mas isso seria irreal.

  
Mas a verdade era que, não importasse o que dissesse, suas palavras e suas partidas cortariam Chanyeol no meio. Não porque era a primeira vez que Chanyeol recebia um não na vida, mas porque Baekhyun era a única coisa que Chanyeol realmente chegou a querer e realmente chegou a pedir e ele nunca quis mais nada tanto assim.

  
— Eu nunca duvidei. Eu soube no momento que te vi.

  
E Baekhyun notou a quantidade de rancor e abalo no tom da voz alheia. Sabia agora por que hesitou tanto em aparecer naquele apartamento.

  
— Bom, você é sortudo então.

  
— Mais simples que isso, acho que eu te amei muito mais do que você me amou.

  
Notou que Chanyeol queria levá-lo para o fundo também porque nunca sequer percebera que Baekhyun estava lá há tempos.

  
— Por que você não aproveita a oportunidade para descobrir coisas novas sobre você mesmo também? _E talvez encontrar alguém que te ame da mesma forma... Ou que seu pai realmente apreciasse e quisesse apresentar para os amigos em uma de suas muitas festas._

  
Engoliu em seco, as últimas palavras lhe rasgavam a garganta. Chanyeol nunca olhara decepcionado para ele antes. Baekhyun estava acostumado a enxergar aquilo em outras pessoas, no próprio espelho, mas nunca do homem que amava.

  
— Por favor, vai embora.

  
— Deveria ter feito isso horas atrás. — murmurou, puxando seus agasalhos, já perto da saída.

  
O ranger da madeira não foi suficiente para cobrir o que ouviria de Chanyeol a seguir, antes de bater a porta com força:

  
— _Ou dez anos atrás._

  
O silêncio que se instalou a seguir foi brutal, Chanyeol se sentia sendo rodeado, abraçado e esmagado por ele.

  
Repassou tudo que vivera até ali, procurando pelo momento em que perdeu seu Baekhyun. Pelo momento quando construiu na sua imaginação um Baekhyun que era dele.

  
_Desconhecer Baekhyun foi conturbador consumidor destruidor e desesperadoramente inevitável._

  
Chorou num soluçar que se perdeu em horas. Aprisionado na fenda que se abriu na sala de estar, junto de todas as lembranças daquela noite que nunca mais deixariam de existir e se repetir em loop. _De novo, e mais uma vez._

  
Bons meses se passaram, até que Chanyeol se cansou de reassistir toda a tragédia do sofá e decidiu vender o apartamento em que morava. Nesse tempo conseguiu se culpar inúmeras vezes por ter pressionado Baekhyun. Pressionado-o a ficar com ele, a trabalhar na empresa de sua família, a estudar em Nova Iorque, a ir naquele primeiro encontro quando tinham dezessete anos. Se encantou com a ideia de poder voar, mas nunca refletiu sobre a possibilidade de Baekhyun não estar preparado para tudo isso. Ele estava esperando por Baekhyun naquele verão, mas nunca soube se Baekhyun esperava por ele. Ou se tinha, de fato, entrado sem pedir passagem, como trem descarrilhado, e destruído tudo no caminho.

  
Talvez, e daí, nunca saberia a resposta, a vida de alguém como Baekhyun não lhe pertencia.

  
De qualquer forma, a decisão de se mudar parecia lhe dar um pouco de controle na vida agora, perante todo descontrole de ser abandonado por Baekhyun.


	3. O inevitável em reconhecer você

Agora os meses se tornaram anos até que chegaram a completar cinco. Cinco invernos em que Baekhyun passava sem a calorosa presença de Chanyeol. Às vezes cinco parecia um número pequeno porque tudo corria, e sua vida corria e acontecia. Às vezes cinco parecia uma eternidade porque volta e meia a imagem de Chanyeol era a primeira coisa que lhe surgia a mente quando fechava os olhos. Até que começou a se esquecer dos pequenos detalhes e a imagem do maior agora dava lugar para alguém que era apenas fragmentos do que o verdadeiro Chanyeol um dia foi.

  
  
O elevador acabava de alcançar o último andar. Baekhyun caminhou até o corredor, ouvindo a música ambiente se desenrolar ao fundo. Algumas pessoas bem vestidas iam e vinham, com as devidas taças de champanhe e conversas paralelas. Era véspera de ano novo e todos pareciam felizes com a virada. Baekhyun puxou o ar para os pulmões e desenhou um sorriso nos lábios, certificando-se de que acompanhasse os outros convidados com o mesmo entusiasmo.

  
Atravessou a grande porta de vidro que o separava devidamente do extenso terraço, cheio dos maiores nomes de Manhattan. Estava espetacularmente decorado com luzes e brilho, digno de uma festa de fim de ano. Não era muito de sair de casa, descobriu ser esse tipo de pessoa nesses últimos cinco anos, e certamente o arrependimento lhe bateu o estômago quando o primeiro vento forte soprou.

  
_Quem tem a brilhante ideia de festejar no meio do inverno nova iorquino, em um terraço aberto, a metros de altura do chão._

  
Vislumbrou uma figura alta, alguns poucos metros a sua frente, com um daqueles sobretudos que lhe alcançam as canelas e blusa gola alta cuja gola não era alta o suficiente para cobrir o pescoço longo. O nariz empinado e esguio, o cabelo levemente puxado para trás, sem muito esforço ou gel, uma das mãos escondida no bolso - a silhueta que Baekhyun não perderia por nada no mundo, em nenhum lugar, por mais precária a iluminação ou lotado o local. Chanyeol se materializava ali, perto o suficiente para Baekhyun conseguir completar na mente as partes que sua memória ousava esquecer, longe para sentir o cheiro, ou ouvir a voz, ou tocar a pele.

  
Pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar.

  
  
  
  
Os meses se tornaram anos até que chegaram a completar cinco. Cinco invernos em que Chanyeol passava sem a férvida risada de Baekhyun. Às vezes cinco parecia um número pequeno porque tudo corria, e sua vida corria e acontecia. Às vezes cinco parecia uma eternidade porque volta e meia a risada de Baekhyun era a única coisa que faltava quando ele queria tocar uma canção e dançar pela casa, até que eventualmente parou de sentir prazer algum em ouvir música.

  
Bebericava de um champanhe chique que na verdade pouco apreciava, enquanto encarava do parapeito de vidro a linda paisagem de sua Nova Iorque no inverno, repleta de luzes, esperando a chegada do novo ano.

  
Um vento gelado bateu um pouco mais agressivo contra seu rosto, virou de costas para a cidade iluminada a fim de se proteger.

  
Vislumbrou uma figura mediana, alguns poucos metros a sua frente, vestido de seda cara e uma calça jeans apertada. O nariz pequeno, redondo, o cabelo castanho repartido ao meio desenhado em ondas, os lábios levemente capturados entre os dentes, bochechas saltadas num sorriso tímido escondido, mas como sempre levado – os olhos que Chanyeol não perderia por nada no mundo, em nenhum lugar, por mais precária a iluminação ou lotado o local. Baekhyun se materializava ali, perto o suficiente para que Chanyeol voltasse a sentir a vontade de voar. Longe para sentir o cheiro, ou ouvir a voz, ou tocar a pele.

  
Piscou duas vezes antes de se aproximar.

  
— Isso é real ou uma miragem? — Chanyeol foi o primeiro a falar, quando já se encontrava perto o suficiente de Baekhyun para que a voz grave e encorpada cortasse o ar gelado.

  
Baekhyun sorriu porque sentiu mais saudades daquele som lhe vibrando aos ouvidos do que podia imaginar. Sentiu o coração pular algumas vezes contra o peito.

  
— O-oi... Nossa! Faz muito... — Baekhyun balbuciou.

  
— Muito tempo. — Reforçou.

  
— Sim.

  
Chanyeol retribuiu o sorriso de maneira tão grande que suas bochechas doeram de leve, graças ao frio nos músculos.

  
— O que veio fazer aqui? — perguntou sem jeito, quando um garçom se aproximava de Baekhyun e lhe servia também uma taça de champanhe.

  
— Sehun me convidou... — começou, enquanto acompanhava Chanyeol até o parapeito. — Ele mencionou que daria essa grande festa de Ano Novo, então pensei, por que não?

  
Chanyeol assistiu a cada palavra que deixava os lábios de Baekhyun com tamanho cuidado e tamanho encanto. Sumindo o ar enquanto Baekhyun gesticulava, sorria e sua voz cantava. Ele estava leve, podia notar no espaço entre suas sobrancelhas, no desenho dos ombros, no jeito como respirava calmo e deleitoso.

  
— Uau! — Baekhyun exasperou quando virou para vista lá de cima, todos os prédios da grande Manhattan decorando o horizonte. — Que vista.

  
Chanyeol pensou o mesmo enquanto as luzes douradas da cidade refletiam e resplandeciam nos olhos de Baekhyun. _Uau._

  
— E-eu não sabia que você estaria aqui. — Baekhyun comentou, limpando a garganta com alguns goles de champanhe.

  
— Bom, eu não poderia perder a festa de inauguração do hotel que projetei pessoalmente. — Desconversou ao deixar seu transe, apoiando os braços no parapeito, voltando a encarar a vista.

  
— Você? Você que projetou tudo isso?! Meu Deus, Chanyeol. Isso é incrível! É um prédio magnífico. — Baekhyun quase se engasgou tamanha surpresa, bem como empolgação pelo maior. Lembrava ter perdido os sentidos quando desceu do táxi e encarou o hotel pela primeira vez, subindo até os céus.

  
— Obrigado. — Retribuiu com um sorriso, tentando não entregar demais o calor no peito.

  
— Quem diria. Você finalmente deixou sua marca em Nova Iorque.

  
— Pois é, ainda mal posso acreditar. Bom, Sehun é meu amigo, acho que parte disso devo a ele.

  
— Tenho certeza de que quando Sehun decidiu construir isso aqui, você foi o primeiro nome que lhe brotou a cabeça. Não por ser seu amigo, mas porque ele sabe do seu potencial.

  
Chanyeol virou para Baekhyun outra vez, quando percebeu uma palavra como _potencial_ soltar dos seus lábios. Mal podia acreditar. O menor tinha o rosto sereno e o olhar sincero. Era esquisito. Baekhyun ainda era dono da mesma aura fumegante, arrebatadora e incandescente, mas algo nela estava mudada. Algo delicado, elegante pedia passagem. E quando Baekhyun sorria, sabia que não o fazia porque era o certo, mas porque o sorriso lhe pulava da face. Agora quem estava esquisito era Chanyeol, encarando por longos segundos todos os cantos de Baekhyun para conhecer mais dessa coisa nova.

  
Um jazz começou a tocar nos autofalantes quando o menor tomou coragem de olhar para Chanyeol de pertinho pela primeira vez na noite. E assim, Baekhyun riu. Foi uma risada controlada, meio que escapando, pedindo para viver e Baekhyun em fraqueza deixou.

  
— Que foi?

  
— Nada...

  
O silêncio foi confortável por alguns minutos. Baekhyun se perdeu num tempo quando ainda era adolescente e quando ainda não tinha deixado Chanyeol. Por pouco não passou a noite assim, fantasiando com a presença do maior. Até que se lembrou do porquê temia aquele reencontro.

  
— M-me desculpe, por sinal.

  
— Uhm? — Chanyeol levantou o olhar, confuso com a confissão repentina.

  
— Eu recebi o convite do seu casamento pelo correio... Fiquei surpreso de você ter me convidado. — expôs com uma coragem que não era familiar — Me desculpe por não ter aparecido, eu estava na China para uma première e não pude...

  
— Está tudo bem. — Chanyeol o interrompeu, meio seco, meio sem jeito. — Eu nem sabia se gostaria de vir. Eu sei o quão estranho poderia ser para você, mas achei melhor parar de tomar as decisões em seu nome e... Dar a oportunidade de escolher se viria.

  
— Eu teria vindo se tivesse como.

  
Chanyeol assentiu, levemente feliz por não precisar se perguntar por que Baekhyun não comparecera. Levemente desapontado com a reação do menor.

  
— Ela gostou do seu presente, por sinal. Foi gentil da sua parte mandar um, mesmo sem conseguir vir. Eu insisti que o devolvêssemos, mas ela é difícil de convencer.

  
— Ah... — Baekhyun perdeu a claridade à menção da esposa de Chanyeol — Q-qual é o nome dela mesmo?

  
— Guinevere.

  
— Guinevere — Baekhyun repetiu, tomando outro gole de champanhe, lembrando-se do dia em que recebeu o envelope creme entalhado na caixa de correio e leu aquele nome ao lado do de Chanyeol — É um nome muito bonito.

  
— É...

  
— O-onde ela está agora?

  
— Guinevere? Acredito que com algumas amigas... Em uma festa de Ano Novo. Não sei dizer.

  
Baekhyun apenas acenou, não querendo que aquilo se estendesse por muito tempo.

  
— Então... O que te trouxe à Nova Iorque? Você voou até aqui só para a festa do Sehun? — indagou depois de um tempo.

  
— Ah, não! Eu... Eu me mudei para cá, já tem alguns meses. — Baekhyun respondeu de prontidão.

  
— Jura?

  
— Eu encontrei Sehun, não tem muito tempo, e meio que nos reaproximamos. Ele mencionou a festa.

  
— Por falar nele...

  
Chanyeol acenou para um Sehun que se aproximava dos dois. A figura alta, levemente bêbada, trajada do mais caro smoaking que pudessem encontrar, andava com os braços abertos e o sorriso escancarado.

  
— Baekhyun! Você veio! — exclamou em exaltação, puxando Baekhyun em um abraço.

  
— Sim, sim, não poderia perder. — o menor dos três riu, esmagado pelos braços de Sehun.

  
— Vejo que já encontrou o Chanyeol.

  
— Você poderia ter me avisado que ele também viria... — Baekhyun resmungou num sussurro, antes de se desvencilhar do abraço.

  
— Pensei que já soubesse. — deu de ombros

  
Sehun olhou calorosamente para Chanyeol, com um de seus sorrisos mais doces, pronto para deixa-lo envergonhado. O cumprimentou com alguns soquinhos no peito.

  
— Você... Chan... Não faz ideia de quantas pessoas já vieram me falar do quão estupendo tudo ficou. Eles estão ansiosos para conhecê-lo.

  
— Sério?!

  
— Sim, _muitos ricaços_... Eu preciso te apresentar. O artista por trás de tudo isso. — Sehun continuou, pegando o amigo pelos ombros.

  
— Mas eu estava... — Chanyeol o interrompeu, procurando por Baekhyun.

  
— Tenho certeza de que vocês dois têm muitas figurinhas para trocar, mas Baekhyun não vai a lugar nenhum. Não é mesmo Baek?

  
— Eu? Isso mesmo, não vou a lugar nenhum. — Baekhyun sorriu.

  
— Viu só?

  
— Mas... — Chanyeol fugiu de um Sehun que o arrastava para longe. — Baekhyun, você não quer vir conosco? Vai ser chato para caralho, mas faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos que...

  
— Está tudo bem, vá agradá-los um pouco, garantir alguns pés de meia. — Baekhyun piscou para o maior, travesso. — Vou estar esperando.

  
Chanyeol olhou pidoso, um pouco embaraçado com a situação. No entanto, o menor insistiu em sorrir gentil e amável. Não parecia triste, não parecia decepcionado.

  
— Eu volto já. — afirmou, antes de sumir na multidão ao lado de Sehun.

  
  
  
  
Baekhyun aproveitou da noite, dos coquetéis servidos e da música. Hora ou outra conversava com algum dos convidados, apresentando-se. Ainda assim, nos minutos em que estava sozinho, apenas acompanhado de seus próprios pensamentos, sentia-se bem. A _solitude_ fora uma das coisas que passou a conhecer nos anos em que esteve longe.

  
Um pouco mais de uma hora depois Chanyeol voltava para ele. Caminhava até Baekhyun com um sorriso acatado, bochechas rosadas do frio e do álcool, puxando os cabelos negros para trás. Era uma visão delirante. Engoliu em seco, tornando a atenção à uma das convidadas de Sehun com quem conversava.

  
— Ah, meu amigo voltou... — anunciou quando Chanyeol se juntara aos dois.

  
— Olá! — A mulher virou para Chanyeol, sorrindo educadamente.

  
— Chanyeol, essa é Sophia Wu. Ela fez faculdade em Columbia.

  
— Jura? Columbia? — Chanyeol a cumprimentou, com um apertar de mãos. Encarou a jovem impecavelmente arrumada a sua frente, tentando puxar da memória a possibilidade de já ter esbarrado com ela nos anos de faculdade.

  
— Administração, turma de 2017.

  
— É um prazer.

  
— Ela trabalha com moda. — Baekhyun destacou com animação.

  
— Eu estava aqui, comentando sobre a camisa magnífica de Baekhyun, quando você chegou.

  
— É, ele sabe como causar boa impressão. — Chanyeol levantou as sobrancelhas, ganhando uma risada do menor. — Embora eu fique sempre preocupado, já que ele nunca está vestido apropriadamente para o frio.

  
— O que não fazemos para ficarmos bem na foto, não é mesmo? Bom, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Chanyeol, vivo falando para Sehun como precisamos fazer uma reuniãozinha entre ex-alunos de Columbia.

  
— É uma ótima ideia.

  
— Baekhyun, marcaremos aquele café mais tarde, sim?

  
— Claro.

  
— Feliz ano novo meninos. — Sophia encerrou com um leve aceno, antes de se juntar a outro grupo de conhecidos.

  
Baekhyun ainda sorria quando Chanyeol continuou:

  
— Amigo, uhm?

  
— Quê? — Baekhyun indagou, voltando sua atenção ao maior.

  
— Você disse mais cedo, quando cheguei. Me apresentou como seu amigo. Eu gostei de como soou.

  
Baekhyun sentiu o pescoço esquentar no mesmo instante, um pouco desconcertado. Limpou a garganta para responder.

  
— É. E-espero que consigamos, quem sabe num futuro, de verdade...

  
— Eu adoraria. Amigos parece uma boa.

  
Chanyeol o encontrou em mais um dos muitos sorrisos daquela noite. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior e quebrou o contato visual quando percebeu passar tempo demais encarando.

  
O corpo de Baekhyun travava outra briga com o inverno e o maior se lembrava do comentário que a pouco tinha feito. Perguntou a si mesmo se Baekhyun não estava sentindo frio. Antes que o menor pudesse ler seus pensamentos e dar a resposta pela qual esperava, Chanyeol retirou o próprio casaco e jogou-o sobre os ombros dele.

  
Baekhyun lhe agradeceu num silêncio gostoso, enquanto se encolhia debaixo do pesado sobretudo. Ele carregava a colônia de Chanyeol. Cinco anos depois e o maior ainda tinha o mesmo cheiro de madeira, laranja e anis. Tentou não se deixar levar por aquela sensação que queria subir pela garganta. _Baekhyun quis xingar baixinho seu cérebro por cair na tentação de gostar de Chanyeol outra vez e tão depressa._

  
— Eu assisti à sua animação...

  
— Assistiu? — os olhos de Baekhyun cresceram em surpresa

  
— Aham. A Olivia gosta muito de desenhos então a levei ao cinema na época.

  
— Olivia?

  
— Filha do Jongdae e da Phoebe.

  
— Nossa! Então eles...?

  
— Sim, e eu sou o padrinho. — Chanyeol riu.

  
— Isso é adorável.

  
Chanyeol encostou no parapeito para encarar Baekhyun.

  
— Você tem muito talento. Eu sempre soube disso, mas fiquei... Fascinado. É uma ótima animação, você fez um grande trabalho.

  
Baekhyun quase que sentiu calor demais sob o casaco e elogios do maior.

  
— Obrigado, Chanyeol.

  
— Chega me senti mal por tê-lo convencido a trabalhar para minha família por tantos anos. Você é realmente excepcional no que faz...

  
— Está tudo bem, trabalhei porque quis. Era mais confortável assim.

  
Em outros tempos, talvez Chanyeol seguraria Baekhyun nos braços e tentaria colocar algum senso na cabeça desassossegada do menor. No entanto, _naquele tempo_ , Baekhyun parecia em paz, consigo e com seu passado com Chanyeol. Uma paz que o maior por anos desejou que seu primeiro amor finalmente pudesse carregar nos olhos.

  
Conhecia finalmente o verdadeiro Baekhyun, e ele era muito maior do que sua imaginação pudesse projetar.

  
— Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

  
Baekhyun assentiu, levemente duvidoso.

  
— Eu era realmente petulante daquele jeito quando adolescente? — Chanyeol indagou numa risada.

  
— Nós meio que exageramos as características, afinal... é um desenho, feito para crianças.

  
— Uhm, isso me deixou encabulado por meses.

  
Baekhyun o acompanhou em uma de suas risadas arteiras, guturais. As bochechas vermelhas e saltadas comendo os olhos. Chanyeol gostou daquele som.

  
— Fiquei surpreso. — pigarreou — Quando percebi que a animação falava sobre aquela viagem a Jeju.

  
— Mesmo?

  
— E não lembro de você ser bom em pinball daquele jeito. Ou de eu ter nascido elfo. — brincou.

  
— Bom, foi somente _inspirado_ na viagem.

  
Os dois riram. Leve.

  
— Foi muito interessante ver tudo pelos seus olhos, mesmo que tenha existido algumas modificações e caracterizações. Você escreveu uma grande história sobre amizade.

  
— Quando eu estava trabalhando em algo para levar até o estúdio, eles me disseram: escreva sobre o que conhece. E eu me dei conta de que nós éramos a única coisa que eu realmente conhecia na época.

  
Chanyeol perdeu as palavras no meio da confissão de Baekhyun. O peito doeu de tanto o coração protestar debaixo das costelas. A velha sensação de voar chegando até os pés.

  
— Estou feliz que tenha funcionado tão bem. E que você tenha gostado. — Baekhyun encerrou com um sorriso doce.

  
  
  
  
— Los Angeles... Por que foi embora?

  
— E ainda pergunta? Olha para essa vista. — Baekhyun suspirou, virando para a cidade de Nova Iorque. — E... sabe... todo mundo vivia conspirando sobre o _Big One_.

  
Chanyeol riu, era deleitoso brincar com Baekhyun assim. O sarcasmo pulando vez ou outra nas conversas.

  
— LA é legal, é quente e eu adorava o cheirinho do litoral. Mas acho que não é para mim. É uma cidade solitária.

  
Baekhyun finalmente encontrara uma ilha para descansar, só não demorou até perceber que viver nela poderia ser isso. Solitário.

  
— É?

  
— Você nunca tem certeza se realmente conhece as pessoas de lá.

  
— Então você não chegou a... _conhecer_ ninguém?

  
— Eu... tentei. Acho que não é o melhor dos lugares quando se quer criar laços. E agora eu tenho a opção de escolher onde ficar. Nova Iorque sempre teve meu coração. — Baekhyun confidenciou, com uma dolorosa verdade escondida nas entrelinhas. Teu peito prestes a ser cortado ao meio. O perfume de Chanyeol que o circundava servindo de anestesia para a dor lacerante de ser exposto e desvendado.

  
— Foi uma decisão boa, pelo menos? Ir até lá?

  
Chanyeol já sabia a resposta, mas queria se certificar de que Baekhyun teve uma boa vida até ali. Acalmar suas preocupações.

  
— Foi.

  
— Você está feliz agora?

  
— Estou. — foi um sorriso triunfante, de roubar o ar dos pulmões de Chanyeol. — Estou feliz com o quão longe consegui ir. Descobri tantas coisas sobre ser, viver. Sobre mim... Como o fato de que sempre detestei café.

  
— Sério?

  
— Sim. E corridas matinais.

  
— Me desculpe por isso então.

  
Baekhyun riu porque sentia-se finalmente verdadeiro o suficiente para rir de certas coisas. Das coisas que costumava fazer porque se perdeu no que Chanyeol gostava e no que Chanyeol queria e porque simplesmente precisava segui-lo. Algumas dessas coisas eram bobas, como o café amargo e as manhãs de caminhada, outras coisas foram como epifania. E a sensação de se conhecer era divina.

  
— Mas de verdade, eu estou nesse lugar agora onde posso finalmente trabalhar pelo que me faz estupidamente feliz. É gratificante. Poder olhar para quem você é, para o que você faz e estar satisfeito. Tenho certeza de que sabe do que estou falando, você está pisando nesse momento em uma de suas grandes obras-primas.

  
Chanyeol assentiu. A mente vazia, mas o coração acompanhando.

  
— Acho que sempre quis algo assim.

  
— Estou muito contente por você, Baekhyun.

  
E realmente estava.

  
Os dois se olharam. Foi compreensível. Como se muitas das dúvidas que pairaram pelos anos que ficaram separados aos poucos foram sendo esclarecidas. Só que Baekhyun procurava os olhos de Chanyeol e, por mais feliz que estivesse, por mais completo que se sentisse, por mais doce que fosse reencontrar o maior em devida condição, um amargor no fundo da língua ousava se fazer presente. Escolhia com cuidado o que falar porque não queria ultrapassar uma linha que não tinha mais permissão para ultrapassar. Por conta disso se perdia na vontade de mostrar o novo Baekhyun que aprendeu a ser.

  
— Ainda assim, é quase que _agridoce_. — Baekhyun continuou, capturando de novo a atenção de Chanyeol. — A circunstância de estar absurdamente feliz com a vida. Acho que nesse momento não há mais nada para se desejar que não alguém com quem você possa compartilhar dessa felicidade.

  
Chanyeol apenas balançou a cabeça, em afirmação. Um pouco embaraçado, as orelhas ganhando aquele tom rubro.

  
— Acho que entendo um pouco mais de você. — Baekhyun confirmou. — Você estava onde eu estou hoje. Queria alguém com quem compartilhar, por isso lutou tanto contra nosso término. Eu sei disso agora. Sinto muito por não estar no mesmo momento na época.

  
— Acho que é algo que acontece naturalmente... — Chanyeol começou.

  
— Eu sei, mas... — Baekhyun o interrompeu. — Sinto que lhe devo desculpas. E, eu só quero que você saiba que, apesar de tudo, eu estou feliz que depois de um tempo você tenha encontrado outras pessoas com quem pudesse compartilhar da sua felicidade. — Engoliu em seco. — Quero dizer, Jongdae, e Olivia e... Guinevere. Me alivia saber que...

Chanyeol piscou os cílios longos algumas vezes.

  
— Calma...

  
— Sei que combinamos que...

  
— _Eu e Guinevere não estamos mais juntos._ — a voz grossa, rouca, robusta de Chanyeol lhe atingiu em cheio. Deixando-o tonto.

  
— Não?

  
— Quando a mencionou, achei que soubesse.

  
Baekhyun quis esconder o calor que tomou seu corpo, mas seus olhos, suas mãos, sua voz, entregaram tudo. Agora só podia rezar para que a noite escura tivesse encoberto parte disso.

  
— O que aconteceu?

  
— Nada demais. Depois de alguns meses casados percebemos que não era realmente algo que daria certo. Acho que foi mútuo.

  
— E-eu sinto muito. — completou porque era o que as pessoas faziam nesses momentos.

  
— Nós não. E por sorte, nem nossos pais. Sabe como eu gosto de ser independente. Tínhamos isso em comum, acabamos pagando por toda a cerimônia. Quem saiu mais prejudicado nisso tudo foram nossos convidados.

  
Por pouco Baekhyun não se sentiu um tolo. Encarou Chanyeol com olhos que tentavam desvendar cada marca do rosto de Chanyeol, como sempre, mas agora tudo parecia tão mais simples. Não era mais um castigo, mas um deleite. A figura esguia, o corpo relaxado apoiado sobre o parapeito, os lábios vermelhos notavelmente sendo machucados pelo vento gélido. A vontade de protegê-los crescendo junto da infantil alegria que lhe pulsava as veias à medida que seu coração disparava.

  
— Sou um homem divorciado. E mal cheguei aos trinta e três anos. Acredite, entendo do sabor agridoce do qual estava falando.

  
_Ele era um homem divorciado._

  
O silêncio que se instalou não foi tão confortável. Baekhyun se perdeu num tempo quando ainda era adolescente e quando ainda não tinha deixado Chanyeol.

  
— Vou buscar alguma coisa para beber. — Chanyeol declarou, eventualmente. — Você quer algo?

  
— Sim, por favor. _Qualquer coisa com álcool._

  
  
  
  
Esperar até Chanyeol voltar com duas taças de champanhe foi doloroso e angustiante. Não sabia o que fazer com suas mãos, não sabia o que fazer com seus pés, não sabia o que fazer com a adrenalina maluca que tomava conta de todo seu sistema.

  
O maior sorria, caminhava até ele, e quando já estava perto - tão perto que Baekhyun pode assistir aos desenhos que a respiração do maior fazia no ar gelado - Chanyeol esticou uma das taças para Baekhyun. Ao alcançá-la, os dedos de ambos se roçaram um pouquinho. Fora um momento eletrizante. Baekhyun soube quando buscou pelo rosto de Chanyeol e viu que Chanyeol buscava por ele também. Roubou a taça depressa, virando todo o conteúdo em um único gole. Tentando acalmar a urgência.

  
 _Dez minutos para meia-noite!_ Gritaram no terraço.

  
— Dez minutos. — Chanyeol repetiu.

  
Nenhum deles ousou dar um passo para trás. A distância era pouca e o ar rarefeito, mas não os incomodava.

  
  
  
  
— Você ainda faz um pedido? — Baekhyun perguntou baixo.

  
— Para o primeiro fogo de artificio? Sim.

  
— Acredita mesmo nisso?

  
— É claro que acredito! — Chanyeol protestou, como se Baekhyun negasse a existência de Papai Noel para uma criança.

  
— Alguma vez deu certo? Algum pedido seu de meia-noite se realizou?

  
— Lembra do primeiro ano novo em que passamos juntos? Você veio até Nova Iorque, na virada de 2009 para 2010.

  
— Aham.

  
— Naquele ano eu desejei que você fosse meu beijo de meia-noite.

  
Baekhyun engasgou, envergonhado. Reajeitando o casaco sobre os ombros antes que escorregassem.

  
— E funcionou. — Chanyeol sorriu com triunfo. — Antes mesmo de abrir meus olhos você tomou coragem e me beijou.

— Beijei porque queria, não por causa do seu desejo.

  
— Mesmo assim, prefiro acreditar que as estrelas deram um empurrãozinho. — Chanyeol terminou, dando de ombros, tomando do champanhe que ainda restava na sua taça.

  
Um garçom prontamente recolheu os copos.

  
_Dois minutos!_

  
— Você foi meu primeiro beijo de meia-noite. — Baekhyun chamou Chanyeol para uma outra troca de olhares.

  
— Isso era óbvio. Éramos só adolescentes, e você sempre foi tímido demais. — riu.

  
— Você foi meu _único_ beijo de meia-noite até hoje. — o menor confessou com um coração palpitante. Chanyeol olhou-o surpreso.

  
— Fico lisonjeado em saber.

  
_Um minuto, pessoal!_

  
— Então você vai fazer um pedido hoje? — Baekhyun perguntou.

  
— Claro. Você vai?

  
Não percebiam, mas seus corpos se aproximavam ainda mais, como imãs.

  
— Sabe que não acredito nessas coisas.

  
E Chanyeol sabia. Mas não se incomodava. Talvez antigamente ser tão diferente de Baekhyun fosse realmente algo que incomodasse ambos. Tanto que nos dez anos em que passaram juntos, continuavam a tentar existir como um só. Talvez esse tenha sido o motivo para não darem certo. Nunca construíram espaço para que ambos existissem por si mesmos. E sufocaram.

  
Queria tanto que a vida de alguém como Baekhyun lhe pertencesse. Até se dar conta de que isso nunca aconteceria. Nenhuma vida lhe cabia se não a sua própria vida. E ele agora só poderia desejar que Baekhyun quisesse mostrar um pouco do que tinha para mostrar. E isso seria tudo, _seria perfeito._

  
Chanyeol era alguém de desejos, que amava a incerteza de uma data como o Ano Novo. Ele gostava de se aventurar, de experimentar, de viver e aproveitar. Esse dia combinava com ele. Pedir às estrelas combinava com ele.

  
Baekhyun aprendeu a gostar do Ano Novo por motivos completamente diferentes. E não faria um pedido à meia-noite. Não tinha pelo que pedir. Os últimos anos lhe serviram para se conhecer. E conheceu um homem completamente novo, capaz e feliz. Encarar o início de um ano era como encarar a oportunidade de continuar a se conhecer e a crescer. Se descobrir nos detalhes e nos desejos e na vontade de ser singular. Ele amava ser um só e amava o Baekhyun que encontrou. Não precisava acreditar nas estrelas, pois aprendera a acreditar em si mesmo.

  
Lembrou do dia em que, aflito, recebera Chanyeol no flat que costumavam compartilhar. O quanto chorou porque tentava fazer com que Chanyeol o completasse, mas no final do dia nunca se sentia inteiro.

  
  
 _Contagem regressiva!_ _  
_

_  
  
Dez!_

  
  
— Vamos, feche os olhos!

  
E Chanyeol apertou seus olhos grandes e redondos, com tamanha força, e tamanha vontade.

  
  
_Nove!_

  
  
Começaram a contar os segundos juntos.

  
Baekhyun sendo incapaz de olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse a feição entusiasmada e ansiosa de Chanyeol. Cada batida do coração acompanhando o coro das pessoas a festejar e a esperar pelo ano que viria.

  
Cada batida do coração aumentando de volume junto da vontade de Baekhyun mostrar para Chanyeol tudo que ele tinha aprendido nos anos em que se viu sem ele.

  
  
_Oito._

  
  
Compartilhar a felicidade e a euforia de ser inteiro.

  
  
 _Sete._ _  
_

_  
  
Seis.  
_

_  
  
Cinco._

  
  
Estava realmente feliz com a ideia de se arriscar sozinho, conhecer ainda o Baekhyun que poderia ser no futuro e tudo que esperava por ele.  
  


  
_Quatro._

  
  
Mas naquele segundo considerou a ideia de um Chanyeol que _também_ quisesse conhecer esse Baekhyun.

  
  
 _Três._ _  
_

_  
  
Dois.  
_

_  
  
Um!_

  
  
E o primeiro fogo de artificio estourou no céu. E as garrafas de champanhe estouraram ao seu lado. E Chanyeol abriu os olhos.

  
  
_Feliz Ano Novo!_

  
  
Baekhyun o beijou.

  
Beijou porque seu corpo inteiro implorava há horas para fazê-lo. Porque já não tinha mais nada que pudesse fazer que não responder ao seu coração barulhento e impaciente, e a todas as lembranças de um tempo em que não tinha medo de beijar Chanyeol.

  
Mas não foi impensado. Na verdade, Baekhyun não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse beijar Chanyeol aquela noite.

  
Fez dele cálido, calmo, sincero, mas tremendamente apaixonado. Segurou seu rosto e capturou seus lábios na saudade dos últimos cinco anos.

  
Chanyeol retribuiu, pediu passagem, pediu por ar e respirou Baekhyun. Apertou o corpo pequeno que se entregava, na tentativa de não perder a força das pernas. Desbravou cada milímetro dos seus lábios, da sua língua, do céu da sua boca. Desbravou um novo Baekhyun que brotava a sua frente. Dono da mesma travessura e brilho de sempre, mas também com aquela inédita elegância, confiança e ousadia.

  
E foi bom. Provar finalmente de Baekhyun era tão bom que não conseguia se segurar no lugar.

  
Baekhyun se separou para roçar um _feliz ano novo_ entre o beijo.

  
— Como sabia? — murmurou Chanyeol, chamando Baekhyun pelos olhos, perto o suficiente para que sua voz fosse só um suspiro. — Que esse seria meu pedido?

  
— Eu não sabia. Só pude esperar que fosse.

  
Sentia-se voando. O peito estourando. _Incapaz de viajar em qualquer pensamento que não fosse tomado completamente pela existência de Baekhyun._

  
Segurou-o pela mão, puxando o corpo para o mais perto que fisicamente fosse possível, provando do cheiro de cedro e rosas, beijando os lábios pequenos de Baekhyun outra vez.

  
_Reconhecer Baekhyun estava sendo real, substancial, excepcional e desesperadoramente inevitável._

  
  
  


  
Queria poder dizer que Chanyeol e Baekhyun viveram juntos e felizes para sempre. Que Baekhyun voltou a empoleirar em sua cozinha, a enfeitar com risada os espaços das suas músicas favoritas, a se encaixar nos seus braços enquanto vestido da velha camiseta de banda. Todos os dias. Mas o amor é essa coisa maluca que cresce, toma conta, faz você se esquecer onde você começa e o outro termina até que você precisa se afastar para conseguir se delimitar e se amar um pouco. E ele é muito, ele é essencial, mas não é capaz de ser _tudo_. Ele tem tantos nomes e tantas formas e pode viver de tantos jeitos contanto que você aprenda a ser _você_ sem ser apenas _ele_. É preciso planejar, dar espaço para que cresça, floresça, mas não vire erva daninha. Não te impeça de ir atrás de sonhos, de se fazer inteiro. O que posso dizer é que os dois tomaram consciência disso, às suas maneiras, a ponto de saber o quanto de espaço ele precisa, o quanto de água e de luz para que seja _bonito_. Desejar conhecer o amor é inevitável, mas é também _só o primeiro passo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então? Sou clichê, não sou?  
> Mas foi isso tudo que planejei até aqui. se você terminou te considero primeiro um guerreiro, mas também estou muito muito muito agradecida por tomar o interesse de ler até o final e me acompanhar nessa aventurinha.  
> não é minha primeira fanfic escrita, mas é a primeira que eu posto então vai significar muito mesmo.
> 
> Antes de dar tchau eu queria deixar aqui alguns pequenos agradecimentos:  
> à Anita, brigada por ser tudo? eu não sei o que faria sem você nos meus dias e sem seu apoio. acredita quando digo que cada palavra sua me traz uma confiança tremenda em mim mesma. e isso é incrível. aprendi mt sobre mim mesma contigo. acho que poderia escrever até o fim do mundo mesmo que só você fosse ler :( CRÉDITOS DA MELHOR FRASE DO CAPÍTULO VAI PRA ELA.  
> à Laís, queria agradecer por ter acompanhado tudo de pertinho nas dms, por cada feedback teu e tua visão de agridoce mudou completamente minha percepção sobre a história. além de ter me dado mt mt coragem pra estar aqui postando agora. ansiosa para poder compartilhar mais com você. você faz parte dessa fanfic tanto quanto eu.  
> à Aline, por sempre estar aqui e por sempre ouvir das minhas ideias e das minhas loucuras e por me dar forcinha pra continuar.  
> à Sonia por ter feito um leve brainstorming comigo para que esse último capítulo existisse e ter me ajudado a visualizar um Baekhyun que eu não conseguiria ter feito sozinha.
> 
> É, isso. Até a próxima e obrigada!


End file.
